Void of Vengeance
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Split into three pieces: Yin, Yang, and Wuji, three incarnations of Cypher Naruto Uzumaki must deal with their own perils ahead as Turanox Uzumaki, the Wuji (Void) of Naruto is reborn into another world. At the same time Naruto's incomplete soul thirsts for vengeance against those who betrayed him. The illusion known as peace will shatter in the Void. -FE Fates & Bayonetta Arc-
1. Unbirth

**A/N: Sorry to fans of my works for once again, bringing out another fic while having incomplete ones! *Bows head apologetically* But this idea for what happened to Naruto in the beginning of Rise of the Dragonborn and Heir of Deathwing fics respectively could not be ignored. I am suffering from a bit of a writer's block, and I have school and work to juggle with as well so I will try my best to update whenever I can.**

 **Reviews also help motivate me after long days to know I have dedicated readers out there.**

 **Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Legacy of Kain series. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Cypher Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes, shutting them quickly due to the brightness of his location as he heard a chuckle. He hated it instantly as he regained his senses. He was chained up by his arms and legs, his draconic and demonic powers suppressed as he looked at the smug face of a Wicked God.

[Wicked Gods: Malicious and evil counterparts of gods in myths and religions across the world, they are tyrants who control humans with an iron fist. These dark gods are created from negative viewpoints, hatred, and contempt of their more benevolent counterparts by people forced into their worship of said gods.]

"Naruto Uzumaki, we, the Gods of our worlds have deemed you too dangerous to be left alone. For your act of defiance, we hereby sentence you to the fate, of eternal damnation." he spoke. Naruto's contempt for this false god grew as he knew just whom it was speaking to him.

"Deus, one day…I'll break that smug look on your face for doing this to me…" Naruto growled in anger as the man known as Deus pointed at Naruto, causing the boy to scream in anguish as electricity shocked the boy. "For a Cypher, you truly are a rogue of your kind. Your family will be dealt with after you, so you will be seeing them soon." Deus spoke, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock and rage. "You…What are you going to do to them?!" he demanded as the god chuckled. "My boy, you should be worried about yourself. For in the end, you will be useful to us even in death." Deus replied as he snapped is fingers.

Letting out an earsplitting scream, two beings were ripped out of Naruto as his body was transformed. He now had yellow fox ears and nine fox tails as his body hung limp. Two dragons were chained and were being examined by the divine beings as Deus looked at them closely. "Interesting, a combination of a Heavenly Dragon and a High-Class Hell Dragon created a powerful, single being. So, the descendants of the great wyrms of creation themselves were involved in your incredible existence Naruto. But now, they belong to us to use for our cause." Deus said, as he trailed his hand on the black one as it snapped at him, only for it to be muzzled.

"Tenryū…Naraku…" Naruto muttered as he weakly looked at the two dragons with sorrow. The two dragons, muzzled, whined as they struggled in their restraints to help be reunited into one being again. "Sorry boy, but these dragons and their abilities will be helping us now, for the sake of humanity…" Deus told him as Naruto snarled at him. "You mean using them as weapons! You warped gods think you're all that! Using the lives of others to finish your selfish goals of a "utopia" where your words are law sickens me. And to think you are the Wicked God counterparts to the actual deities themselves makes me want to hurl. One day Deus, I'll make you and the others pay for this! This, I promise you!" Naruto shouted as Deus smirked.

"Ah, but where you're going…" Deus said, snapping his fingers as below where Naruto was hanged, a giant, green whirlpool was swirling endlessly. "You won't escape. Burn endlessly in eternal madness, forever trapped in the Abyss, where all are doomed to suffer for all eternity." He finished as the chains snapped as Naruto fell, screaming as the whirlpool engulfed him whole as the entryway was sealed shut.

Naruto screamed in the water, it burned like white hot fire as he descended deeper into the Abyss as he felt his soul leave the ruined body as it was swept away by the water's tides as the soul merely rested at the bottom, disappearing from the physical realm as his soul took physical form. To him, an eternity had passed as he was free from the burning as he stood. He observed his new form as he noticed his jawbone missing. Using what was left of his coat, he made a cowl to hide it as the now turned wraith's burning gaze narrowed with apathetic rage at his destroyed form.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki..."** a deep and powerful baritone voice spoke, startling the boy as he turned to the entity before him. A giant cephalapod-like creature as it eyed him. **"You are worthy..."** it spoke to him.

* * *

*Realm of Infinity*

"I'm sorry Lady Kushina, but..." spoke the Cypher incarnation of Iruka Umino as he turned to the casket with tears in his eyes and grief in his heart. "This was what's left..." he sobbed as Cypher Kushina Uzumaki, the Soul Empress felt her very heart waver at those lines. Slowly, she opened the casket and beheld the ruined corpse of her firstborn son. It was only muscle and bone, the jawbone missing, showing his fangs as his clothing was gone. Trembling, she reached out and caressed his cheek and felt no warmth, but a surge of memories before his death surged into her. She flinched back as she fell to her knees, crying in pain, agony, sadness and grief as Iruka merely bowed and left.

"Why were you betrayed by them?" Kushina asked as she knew her son's godfather was supposed to help him acquire his chakra, but to have sold out her son and have him mercilessly executed while his powers were divided to be used as weapons for their own agendas.

Rage bubbled within Kushina as her hair began to flow violently in the air as her hatred grew. Her wrath was now unleashed and the Soul Empress will have her revenge. "Jiraiya..." she growled out as the sky burned with fire as her army sensed her will commanding them. **"YOU TOOK MY SON! NOW I WILL TAKE YOU!"** she bellowed. This had signified the War of Grief, as Cypher Jiraiya's bounty had tripled its worth for he was the one, who spawn this madness.

/13 days later/

Minato knelt before the casket as he shedded a single tear at the sight of his son's corpse. His sister, Shana Uzumaki had hidden herself away in her room in grief as Minato bowed his head in shame. "I was too late to save you, what kind of father am I to have missed the signs?" he grieved as he instantly felt a faint pulse of power within the corpse. He turned to it and noticed a faint glowing blue ember within the hollow sockets of his eyes as Minato's eyes widened with revelation as his mind began making numerous calculations and predictions. "Kakashi, get me Shana now! We might be able to get Naruto back!"

/24 minutes later/

"Dad, what did you mean by being able to get my brother back?" asked one Shana Uzumaki, the fraternal twin sister of Cypher Naruto Uzumaki as Minato smiled at her. She was the spitting image of Kushina in her youth as he grinned. "There is a small sliver of Naruto's soul bound to this body. While the rest is trapped in the Abyss, if we can nuture this fragment, make it strong enough, a paradox will be born from it. The Abyss is only allowed to keep the dead within it, but if this sliver of Naruto's soul still walks among the living, the Abyss will have no choice but return the rest of Naruto back." he explained as Shana observed the corpse and noticed the faint sliver of her brothers soul still in there.

"I'm in. I'll do whatever it takes to bring my brother back and to help mom. If this fails and there's no way of saving him dad, you're on my shit list for the next lifetime." she warned with a stern expression as Minato sheepishly scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "We first need to reincarnate this sliver, then he will be reborn in a normal incarnation of the Elemental Nations on the human realms. From there, he must master a new power he will awaken from the infinite possibilites out there and grow strong." Minato told her as Shana nodded her head before a wry smile adorned her face.

"He does not have chakra, and will be in a world where people use it on a daily basis. He will not be pleased."

Minato chuckled at that before frowning in realization. "They've tampered with the possibilities of Naruto Uzumaki across time and space. Various versions of Konoha have councils that hold authority and power that make the Hokage as a figurehead, mobs that will hunt and beat Naruto, and even banishment if he gets lucky to avoid execution." he growled angrily. "My brother will not be happy with the gods tampering with the other Narutos out there. They do not want another Cypher Naruto to foil their plans." Shana spoke as Minato agreed to it.

"Yes, but they underestimate Naruto Uzumaki, as he always pulls out a surprise that shows how much of a rebel he is." Minato grinned as Shana smiled at that. "Well then," Shana began as her power began surging forward. "Let's begin, for his sake."

* * *

/Human Reality World D-432521: Chakra Shinobi Version/

It had been four years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and nine year old Naruto Uzumaki walked through the streets of Konoha with no sound. The villagers smiled and waved at him as he quietly and politely waved back to them as he walked in to a restaurant named Shushuya as an employee smiled at him. "Ah, Naruto-san! Welcome back, table for one?" he asked as Naruto merely nodded his head and proceeded to take his seat at his usual spot near the windows as he gazed out to the Hokage Monument with a thin frown on his lips.

He recalled being divided into three parts, his Yin: Naraku, Yang: Tenryu, and his own soul that is even now, trapped in the Abyss. Yet here he was, alive again. He had realized that he was a mere fragment that lingered from the forced usage of the Soul Fission technique that clung to the body in a hint of desperation to live. It looked like it paid off as he was reborn into the shinobi world for the first time. Good news is there's no power hungy Uchiha kissing council members, no arrogant Uchiha's (they are actually nice folks when he talked to them), and casualties were low the day Kyuubi attacked.

There are only a few anomilies to this realitly though, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were alive and he had a 'little' sister who is the vessel for the fox. He snorted at that, since he didn't have chakra in his previous life due to his origins, he didn't have any in this life either. He was unable to even harness the fox's powers if it was ever sealed into him. Frankly, he didn't like this family at all. Even though they had this warm and caring atmosphere like the family he wanted, this was not his family, nor was this his life he was living.

He partially disliked it because since he didn't have chakra, the parents focused more on his 'little sister' and Naruto suspected Minato was focusing on 'her' because he believed her to be the 'Child of Prophecy'. He had to roll his eyes on _that_ stupid prophecy. He knew that true peace was an illusion. People cannot truly understand each other due to their nature. Darkness lurked in them, and the Deep, the gnawing destructive cosmic force makes sure to shatter that illusion with conflict to allow evolution and change so that species of many kinds become stronger than the old generation. The Deep had whispered to him of a power he could wield once they've bonded once he was strong enough. Although curious, he was a patient one to wait and learn in due time.

For now, he will enjoy his peaceful, normal non-shinobi life to the fullest. Maybe he should be a master chef or something to kill time till he regained his strength, yes? After all, the most dangerous assassins in the world are the best chefs to exist. The man who owns Ichiraku Ramen himself was a prime example if his profile he snuck from Minato said anything about it. As his order was placed on the table, he made his prayers and begant to dig in when he felt the table and entire place shaking. Naruto sighed in defeat as he knew what-or rather _who_ was responsible for this.

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" exploded a fiery red headed girl flying towards him as Naruto stopped her with his hand on her face to prevent impact and with inhumane reflexes, utilized the velocity and flexibility to its fullest to have her seated across from him. "Hello Tokiko, been a while." he deadpanned as he continued eating like nothing happened. "Mou~, Onii-chan you meanie! You're suppose to let me hug you!" pouted one Tokiko Uzumaki, the 'little sister' of Naruto's.

"And I thought you'd be with either mother or father. Where are they?" he asked as he bit into his carrots. "Kaa-chan is close behind, I wanted to see you after training!" Tokiko beamed happily. That smile would bring smiles to anyone nearby but her brother's, and she was determined to see him smile for her. "I see, well since you're here, gonna eat anything here?" he asked nonchalantly as she blanched at the food. "How could you eat that stuff? They're vegatables, and they're evil!" she exclaimed as Naruto looked at her with a straight face. "You eat them in one way and because of that, you don't like them. The way mother cooks them leaves the bitterness in it so its natural for kids to not like them. I eat them because I want to get taller, and no Tokiko, milk is not the only solution to growing. And also stop eating instant ramen for breakfast. Don't think I didn't know." he growled.

Tokiko had the look to be nervous as Kushina walked in with a smile as she too took a seat with her children. "Hey Naruto, I see you're eating your vegatables huh?" she asked with a proud expression on her face. Naruto decided to act like the responsible child, only to make his 'mother' feel better, and also, his real mother at the same time. "Well you did teach me the importance of having a healthy meal is a key component in growing up big and strong...unlike a certain little mouse." he grinned.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY THAT YOU COULD ONLY SEE THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!?" Tokiko raged as Kushina merely restrained her daughter as Naruto calmly finished his meal in peace. One thing Cypher Naruto always enjoyed was pushing people's buttons for humor. Tokiko's was about her sensitivity to her height. One thing he could still enjoy in this life at the moment.

"I heard Kumo is signing a peace treaty with Konoha today." Kushina spoke up as Naruto carefully eyed his 'mother'. The story of how Kushina fell in love with Minato was connected to Kumo shinobi who sought to use her powers as an exploit. Yet Minato saved her and they fell in love with each other that night. He always favored that story for the 'red string of fate' part.

"I doubt they'll be stupid enough to try anything Okaa-san. If they did, they'll be in hot water otherwise if they tried another stunt." Naruto reassured as Kushina smiled and rubbed his head. "I know, but don't go out on your nightly walks without one of us till their gone, okay?" she asked. "Understood." he replied.

* * *

/Nighttime/

"Sorry about this Hatake-san, Otou-san is busy and Okaa-san is making sure Tokiko is squeaky clean tonight." Naruto politely apologized while adjusting his red scarf as one Kakashi Hatake eye-smiled at him. "No problems Naruto, I enjoy strolling the village at night myself. Gives me a lot of time thinking of things." he answered.

They walked quietly through the sleeping village, several shinobi on active duty patrolling the village as Naruto froze as a piece of him, a power that was connected to Naraku kicked in. "Naruto...?" Kakashi froze as he saw the boy dashing at shinobi speeds, no, even faster towards where the Hyuga clan lived. He immediately gave chase to the young blond and there he saw shinobi clad in black with one unconcious Hinata Hyuga in the apparent leader's arms. "Stop right there kidnappers!" Naruto roared out as the lights from buildings nearby instantly turned on and Konoha shinobi were out with weapons drawn as the group of shinobi were being chased.

"Naruto hold on!" Kakashi called out as he noticed the Uzumaki was running after them as the kidnappers began fighting back as the leader ran with the girl in his hold. "Hold it Sharingan Warrior, you're mine!" one the kidnappers exclaimed as he charged at Kakashi.

/Konoha's Forests/

"You made a mistake kid," the leader spoke as he dropped Hinata to the ground as Naruto's grey eyes narrowed in empathetic anger. Due to his seperation of Naraku and Tenryu, he can't truly feel anything. Yet he could rely on hollow forms of the emotions of the heart as the atmosphere itself screamed to spill this man's blood. Naruto was a powerful and benevolent ruler in his previous life, and one of his few hot buttons was just hotly been mashed on. Kidnappers were on the top ten of his shit list.

"Oh no, ambassader of Kumo," Naruto began as the kidnapper was taken aback by the boy's knowledge of his identity. "You want Kumo to be the top of the five nations that your kind would resort to such dispicable acts to make sure of an eternal legacy. But you should know right now." he spoke as he hovered over the ground as ethereal blades erupted from his palms.

 **"Nothing is eternal."** his voice spoke ominously as his eyes glowed golden.


	2. Journey to Suffering

**Author's Note: Between this fic, Heir of Deathwing, and Rise of the Dragonborn. I will only update until I am near equal to total amount of chapters with each other. So for now, I will focus soley on updating this one in the long run. Wish me luck and make sure to give me ideas of how to spice this up and does NOT go against what I'm planning.**

 **Oh, and the creature Naruto speaks to is voiced by the late Tony Jay. Rest in peace you glorious legend!**

* * *

/Abyss/

 **"I know you Naruto..."** the baritone voice rang in his head like a powerful force in his ear as he eyed the creature with great caution. **"You are worthy."** it spoke to him. "What's happened to me Old One?" Naruto asked, knowing this thing was an ancient horror of a lost era that was probably better left forgotten with its twisted dark secrets and forbidden truths better left lost. **"You did not survive the Abyss. I have merely spared you from total oblivion."** it answered as Naruto looked over at what has become of his human form.

"I am destroyed..." he grieved. He was no longer capable of truly feeling any emotion now that his heart was separated into light and dark once again and scattered. **"You are REBORN!"** the creature's voice boomed as Naruto looked up to the being. **"You are a Cypher who sacrificed most of his powers and ended his contract with his god-partner prematurely to save countless lives from a mad tyrant who destroyed you. You no longer live among the living, but as the dead and damned. Here my young Uzumaki, is the demise of the multiverse."** it spoke as Naruto was on his knees, looking at the single ominous eye that had its gaze upon him.

 **"Deus plans to bring forth Armageddon, destroying countless lives while blessing his 'chosen' with eternal life. If that were to happen, I cannot spin their souls in the Wheel of Fate, they can not fulfill their destinies."** it explained as Naruto looked down at the ground. "Why does this involve me?" he asked as the cephalopod's lone eye widened at him. **"Because Shana is going to be a victim of Deus' cruel experimentations."**

That answer jolted Naruto's body as it snapped up and both eyes were attentive at that information. **"As we speak, Deus is concocting his formula of eternal life, experimenting on countless lifeforms for his own twisted amusement. He seeks to capture Shana for two things, to improve his potion of eternal life, and to study her connection to Absolute Death."**

Naruto knew that Absolute Death is Shana's ultimate power. She was a being whom partnered with a goddess of death whose name she did not know yet, had awoken the power to kill anything. Whether it be god, demon, human or any other kind of life form. She can kill it and it will stay dead, forever. Even other Cyphers had feared her terrifying power. Deus was serious in trying to claim true immortality if he sought to study Shana's powers.

 **"Redeem yourself Naruto, or perhaps...avenge yourself?"** the Elder God asked. **"Settle this clash of ideals with Deus. Destroy him and your brethren who've betrayed you and your family. Reave their apostate souls...I can make it possible. Become my Soul Reaver...my Angel of Death."**

Naruto stood as he walked forward, listening to the Elder God's words to word as he knew of this creature and why it was called the Elder God. An ancient being related to Cthulu with their nature and appearances, and only one of these Lovecraftian gods had survived the eons of change. They know things that doomed mortals to fates worse than death. The Elder God here was his benefactor, and he was indebted to repay this favor for the chance of vengeance.

 **"Come now child, it is time for you to learn of your gifts...and what has become after your demise."** the Elder God spoke as Naruto followed the entity as it 'swam' in the 'water' of the realm.

* * *

/Alternate World-Konoha Forests/

Naruto kicked back as he avoided the punch and swung his ethereal blade at the offending appendage as the Kumo Ambassador clutched the now severed limb in agony as Naruto charged in and knocked him onto his butt with a fist square into the face and a spinning kick to the right cheek as he was knocked unconscious. Satisfied his work was finished, he dismissed his blades and walked over to the shaken Hyuga girl and with a soft squeak escaping her lips, he lifted her bridal style and leaped to the top of the trees as he surveyed Konoha as he noticed the kidnappers were being retained. "You okay?" he asked as the girl shyly nodded her head as she shivered from the cold air.

Taking notice of it, he undid his red scarfed and wrapped it around her neck as her cheeks turned a gentle shade of red. "Let's get you home." he told her as he leapt in the air with her in his arms bridal style, their shapes silhouetted by the full moon's gentle light.

Hinata looked into the once blue eyes, and had taken notice of the storm grey they were now. It was gentle and soft, yet also a sense of emptiness and loneliness in them that was drawing her in. Those eyes reminded her of herself, as if staring at her own reflection in this boy. His heartbeat was a drum to her ears as her head was in his chest as she snuggled against it. She felt safe in these warm arms, and she didn't want to let go.

He landed before the shinobi of Konoha as they turned to him alert and armed. There, Hiashi Hyuga walked towards him, noticing his daughter in his arms and safe. "Thank you boy, for saving my daughter." the Hyuga patriarch bowed his head in respect as Naruto gently placed Hinata on her feet and bowed his head in respect. "Not at all Hiashi-sama, I couldn't tolerate kidnappers and he is still going to answer for his crimes and betrayal. He's unconscious and if you're lucky, Kumo will be in trouble for this stunt." Naruto replied calmly as he noticed Kakashi and proceeded to head off with him back to his house.

"A-Ano..." a soft voice spoke up, making Naruto pause as he turned to the source. "Th-thank you for saving me, Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered as Naruto gave her a gentle smile, something that caught every shinobi and even Hiashi himself off guard. It was a well-known fact that Naruto Uzumaki never had expressed emotions or even a small smile, heck, the Anbu had a betting pool on who could have made him show even a twinge of emotions and many betted on Tokiko in pulling it off while a few betted that a different person would do so. Whoever made a bet that someone else would make Naruto show even a shred of emotion was going to be one rich bastard indeed.

"No problem, you take care now. I know you will be a great kunoichi one day." he replied as he turned and walked off, with Hinata smiling gently at the boy as Hiashi noticed the scarf on his daughter's neck. It was probably best not to say anything of it.

The minute Naruto took a single step into the house, Tokiko tackled him like a missile yet he did not budge from the attack as Kushina wrapped her arms around him and he sensed her worry. "It's alright Okaa-san, I'm alright." he assured her as Kakashi decided to bring trouble with him. "He saved the Hyuga Heiress with some sort of strange technique, and even smiled for her after she thanked him for saving her."

The room was still as the air turn cold. If Naruto had emotions, he would be downright pissed and would kill Ka-no, Bakashi Hate-ke a thousand deaths for spilling it out. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Kushina and Tokiko exclaimed.

 _"Story of my life people..."_ Naruto thought with a mental sigh of resignation.

* * *

/Abyss/

For some reason, even without his lower jaw, Naruto's upper facial muscles curled up under the cowl in the form of a smile of sorts. He saw that memory from his fragmented soul and there was a reason why. Hinata Hyuga was a childhood friend of his in the Cypher life and they were quite a team when working together. Together, she and Shana were his unbeatable team in facing dangerous adversaries and making the impossible possible. He was in for a twist in life.

 **"You are weak child, you must feast."** the Elder God spoke as Naruto looked around the area as he sighed at the sight before him. "The old hunger for regular food is long absent, but there is that deeper hunger I rarely indulge in that is more ravenous than before..." he replied as the Elder God agreed with him. **"You are my reaper of souls. Here in the Abyss, the souls thrown in by Deus have lingered in eternal torment, waiting for rebirth in the Wheel. But be wary child, for powerful souls linger here as well, lost through the alteration of time, and because they were a threat to anything else."** he warned as Naruto saw the glowing form of a human soul, it was humanoid shape with an undistinguished face floating there.

 **"Indulge your hunger..."** he spoke as Naruto slowly placed his hand over his cowl before lifting it up, revealing his jawless face as he sucked the soul down his throat. The burning and slimy feeling of the soul raging down his throat turned into energy as he felt his strength returning to him. "I must feast more..." he realized as his hunger was slowly fading away with just one soul. He must eat more to regain his strength. This emptiness within his gnawing form must be filled. He must seek more souls, and regain his strength.

He heard screeching, from the kind that only monster spirits make when they prey upon an unsuspecting soul. If he had his lower jaw, Naruto would have grinned. For now though, he knew he was in for a treat. Flexing his claws, he stalked his unsupsecting prey in the dark, the Elder God watching his new champion slowly grow accustomed to his new form and appetite.

The Elder God knew this would be his ultimate weapon, the one who will restore balance to the cycle of life, and the Wheel of Fate continuing to turn as the countless destinies fulfilled. Should his newest agent please him, he will reward the boy greatly for this favor. For now, he will wait and see what his Nobody is up to, and how to make sure nature runs its course.

* * *

/Konoha/

Naruto sighed as he read his book in class. Since word got out of his abilities, he was immediately placed in the academy with all of the others as he had no choice but to blend in. He cared little for their annoying questions and chirpy atmosphere, he was content to read it out through the school years. One of the things he could care less is the lessons of class. If there's one thing he's been known for even with his lack of shinobi abilities, is his intelligence. But frankly, he prefered acting like a normal person and only use the intelligent part for pranks or some sort of mischief, only to kill time.

As he sat in the corner of the class, he pulled out a stethoscope and a massive safe as he began trying to crack the code.

-With Minato-

"Um Kushina, have you seen my safe containing information on the Hirashin?" Minato asked sheepishly as Kushina placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression on her face. "Minato, how many times do I have to tell you to not leave things lying around?" she scolded him.

-Back with Naruto-

"Hmm...a little more to the left..." Naruto muttered to himself as Sakura Haruno, his fellow classmate that sits next to him, looked around, as everyone was totally oblivious to it. _"How come nobody is noticing it?!"_ the rosette girl thought to herself. When a faint, audible click was heard, even the other seatmate, one Sasuke Uchiha turned his head in disbelief at the sight of what Naruto was doing.

*The Next Year*

"Okay, so next I will..." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke watched with interest as Sakura sighed in defeat. Everyday of the class Naruto is always goofing off with wierd projects or stunts that made her wonder if her life was some sort of school life anime in an alternative universe where there was no such thing as chakra as she watched Naruto's latest stunt. His latest stunt froze her and a big chill ran down her spine. He had fine dinnerware, probably his mother's that's used on certain occasions, on top of a white tablecloth as his hands were at the edges.

He was trying that one classic tablecloth removal trick that involved in the dinnerware to remain undisturbed. If he screwed up, the sounds of broken dishes will definitely get Iruka-sensei's attention and the three of them will get busted. Truth be told, both Sasuke's and Sakura's grades were slipping slightly due to being distracted by their blond classmate's crazy antics of killing time.

It wasn't that big of a dent, it would only depend on how crazy the antics of Naruto's were that was all. And if it was on the label of **Batshit Insane-Get the Hell outta the way Dodge!** Then those two would pack up and camp outside of Konoha for the next three days. They didn't care if rumors that the two were planning to elope or not, they just didn't want to victims of one of Naruto's antics again. Boxer Shorts Rebellion, Curdled Milk Revolt, and oh so (in) famous Moldy Toast Assassination Plot. Even Stocking Strike or heavens forbid when Naruto was aided by Shino just one time, the infamous Mutant Roach Insurgance.

The Academy was closed for three solid months trying to rid the pests and even now, there were signs of them still making their nests in the water works of the school. Funny part was that none of the adults ever suspected any of the students to do anything like this, until Kushina saw that glint of mischief in her son's eye as she promised to keep it a secret. After all, where else did her children inherit their nature of pulling pranks from?

Sakura sighed in defeat and prepared to be chewed out by Iruka-sensei if they're caught. Key word 'if' of course.

*Two Years Later*

They were all twelve years old now, and Tokiko was joining the Academy herself as Sakura dosed off. She recalled Naruto was doing something with all that paper, an over head, and somehow, he got a freaking _computer_ into the class and Iruka-sensei still didn't notice it! She noticed it was a drawing of herself, Naruto and Sasuke and was skimming through them in some sort of...wait.

"Is that flip animation he's doing?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke who was nodding his head slowly at Naruto's work. "He's seriously doing an anime of us slacking off in class?" he asked in utter disbelief. It was true, story boards, color guide sheets, x-sheets, frame animation, now all it was lacking was the voice recordings of seiyu and then it was all set.

Naruto handed over something to Sasuke and Sakura blinked as two books read the title "Tonari no Naruto-kun", they blinked twice as they looked up and saw Naruto with headphones on and a microphone to start recording them. This made Sakura snap, "Yamete!" she snarled as Iruka looked back from his board and eyed Sakura curiously. "Haruno-san, is there some sort of problem with my assignment?" he asked. Sakura jolted with shock as she realized she said it outloud in class as Naruto merely gave her a deadpan thumbs up as her eyes looked like they were burying him underneath a thousand ton of stone, sharp pointy stones.

Watching from the Hokage's office, Kushina laughed hard as she observed from the crystal ball as Minato chuckled sheepishly as several of the Jonin ninja there cracked a smile at Naruto's latest stunt. He was a legend amongst the Jonin whom taken Naruto's ability to kill time by goofing of onto new levels to be refreshing and never stayed the same. He was inventive, creative, intelligent, cunning, sneaky, and best of all, capable of getting people to join in on his fun. "I definitely want this kid on my team." one of the Joinin spoke up as a few glared at said shinobi. "Sorry, but I made reservations for him already." another spoke up. "No way, I called dibs!"

Minato merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Leave it to his eldest child to leave a wake of headaches for him to deal with. His abilities were not chakra powered, and his overall stats from the reports during his time in the Academy are above average. He wanted to see what potential his own son had that seeing this was irritating him to no end. When he turned his gaze unto Kushina's smiling face as she watched her son goof off in the exams, Minato had an empiphany. Some shinobi wake to their real potential in life-death situations, and it might be possible that Naruto's potential might...

Minato shook his head at that, he knew Kushina would give him the beatdown of the century if she ever found out he had tried something like that on their own son. He dared not risk invoking the wrath of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero by endangering their son. Of course, his son has to take a special graduation exam to see if he was ready, and Jiraya-sensei was pretty adamant of having sent the ones to test him.

The office door opened and three Ame ninja walked in, one with orange, blue and red walked in as the orange haired one smiled. "I'm Yahiko, this is Nagato and Konan, and we're Team Jiraiya reporting in." he greeted as Minato smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'm expecting you three, I need you three to help me with a favor."

*Unknown Location*

Naruto narrowed his grey eyes as he knew of this place. The training mountain that his supposed 'godfather' Jiraiya (the name brings a surge of malice he could feel from his former complete self at the time) and Minato. Booby trapped and capable of killing reckless shinobi, Naruto knew that he was set up for a harder challenge. He knew the man wanted to see more of his abilities, but alas, he has no intention of doing so even though he is still discovering the extent of his power. He was to wait for someone by order of his 'father' to see this test to see if he was worthy of genin. If he had a heart to express it, he would hate this.

That was when he sensed it, a deep sense of emptiness and a powerful darkness behind him on the bridge. He turned, and saw a man in a black cloak with the hood up, hiding his face in the shadows. "Who are you?" Naruto calmly asked.

 **You are an unusual one...**

"You know what I am?" Naruto asked, knowing that what this man is saying, is that he knows what he must be in this life for these unusual powers to be wielded were to say anything.

 **Young, inexperienced with Nothingness...yet, similar to my own...**

"You have the same power as me?" Naruto asked, a fake suprised expression on his face.

 **You are nothing more than an empty shell...that survived not reverting to a Dusk. You must be tested.**

Naruto had a bad feeling of what this man was saying as he summoned an ethereal blade to deflect a strange bolt of lightning as it destroyed part of the bridge the man was on unflinching.

 **Most impressive...Show me more...**

The cloaked man took a stance, and ethereal blades manifested in his hands and Naruto's instincts told him that he is a master of his abilities, powerful, dangerous, and if he made one mistake with this mysterious figure, will spell his end.


	3. Everything Begins in Darkness

Naruto knew this unknown being was very powerful, and would most likely hold back if he's testing him. The being vanished and Naruto instinctively spun and swung with great effort as his ethereal blades clashed with Unknown's own weapons.

 **Strong in body, instinct, and mind...**

Naruto kicked him in the stomach and flipped back, his blades glowing dangerously as the figure seemed to judge him.

 **But weak...untrained...**

Naruto felt his hair go on edges as he was hit from behind as Naruto saw Unknown was there. _"Afterimage!"_ he realized as he dashed off into the training grounds, intending to use the enviroment to his advantage as the gears began to activate as the machines began their purpose. Mused by the young boy's defiance, Unknown merely walked after him.

 _"Let's see here...Ninja wire, 20 shuriken, 32 kunai, 3 flashbombs, and one explosive tag."_ Naruto thought as he checked his supplies and began formulating a plan as he began moving through the transforming training grounds and began blending in with the shadows as he began building his traps.

Unknown had entered, slowly looking around as he observed the area and calmly walked foward, he tripped up a line of ninja wire as 8 kunai fired at him as Unknown merely blocked it with a square barrier. From behind, every shuriken Naruto had was fired at the target as they impaled Unknown's back. Naruto cursed himself as he noticed they only pierced the coat as Unknown fired a barrage of his ethereal blades like arrows and Naruto had to admit, he wanted to try that out himself. But now was not the time to try something without practice.

He jumped through a series of gears, hearing the tell tales of several destroyed and falling from Unknown's assault as the barrage of ethereal blades chased after him as he began running for dear life. He leapt onto a platform and quickly severed the rope held down by a sandbag as it elevated him upwards as he pulled out more ninja wire as he observed the gears and his mind began crunching in massive numbers that gave Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno a run for their money as he had an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

Unknown levitated towards where the young Nobody fled and was mildly disappointed in the boy's progress. It was as if he had only just recently used his powers to its current extent, which made him frown. This Nobody was unique, it had lived like a normal human for a long time if the scent on him was to say anything, and judging from how peaceful the village was for this boy, he did not need to train with his powers till now. Not if he could help with it.

As he calmly walked on a platform, he once again triggered a wire trap and Unknown was prepared as a sphere object collided with his barrier, only to explode into light as he was blinded by it in shock as Naruto appeared behind him, ethereal blades conjured, as he slashed a series of cuts and kicks before Unknown grabbed him by the neck and lifting him up.

 **Not bad, could have been better...**

Naruto narrowed his eye as he reacted quickly. "How's this for 'better'!?" he demanded as he drew a kunai which Unknown quickly used his other hand to restrain as he made Naruto let go, only to see the exploding tag attached to it as he flinched from the explosion at point blank as his eye widen as Naruto got near him. "My fist has a lot of names, and thoughts backing it up!" the blond boy roared out as the gathering of Nothingness surged through that arm as Naruto's fist slammed itself right into Unknown's face as an explosion of power erupted from the attack.

"Did you see that?" Yahiko asked as Nagato and Konan nodded their heads as Team Jiraiya quickly dashed towards the training site, knowing that something is very wrong with the picture. When they got there, the mountain training ground was nothing more than a crater as there was no sign of Naruto Uzumaki anywhere.

/Tales beneath the Sacred Moon/

Naruto awoke at last, panting as he clutched his right arm in pain as he felt it was numb. He looked around and realized he was on the top of some sort of castle, as a small moon in the shape of a heart hovered in the sky above him. "You're awake..." the voice of Unknown spoke as Naruto turned and winced in pain as the man lifted his hood up, revealing his untouched face. "I admit you hold promise to you young one, and I can give you the answers you seek." he spoke, his voice empty, yet Naruto tasted a sense of promise and kinsmanship in it. "Who are you?" he asked as the silver hair, tanned skin, and golden eyes of the man etched itself into his memory.

"I am Xemnas, Leader of Organization XIII, and your new teacher, my young apprentice." he spoke as Naruto knew deep down in his empty self, he was meant for something else in this life.

* * *

/Abyss-Wraith Naruto/

Naruto coughed a bit when he soul devoured the fiends of this foul pit as he sensed the Elder God's presence from behind. **"It is time Naruto, time to reap your vengeance unto those who dared betray you. Now hurry, else your sister's saftey will be in jeopardy."** The Elder God warned as a pathway was made, heading upwards as the wraith knew it was time. Judgment awaited the treacherous Cyphers who wronged him, and see to his family's safety before it's too late.

He wished he had proper emotions, yet as his light and dark halves are missing and his body having a mind of its own, he will never be able to feel again until the Reunion is complete, and the Advent of the Maelstrom King had begun.

As he climbed, he sensed a feeling of wrongness with the world above as he climbed out, and using his power to shift planes of existence, found he was back in the world of Cyphers once again, this time, a desolate warzone haunted by the dead. "What's happened here? What madness has plagued this place?" Naruto asked himself as a lingering soul turned to him and had recognized him. "Naruto-sama...is that you...?" the spirit asked as Naruto walked towards the spirit calmly. "Indeed, back from the depths of Hell, intact." he replied dryly as the spirit looked happy at that.

"Oh my Lord, thank the miracles of Cyphers that you live! Empress Kushina is on a warpath!" the spirit exclaimed as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he demanded as the spirit sighed in torn exhaustion. "Ever since you were killed, Kushina-sama found that _Jiraiya_ ," he spat the name with utter contempt "-betrayed you and had you killed by the Wicked Gods. She seeks vengeance for your death, she is in pain and she seeks justice for the wrongs inflicted upon you." the spirit explained as Naruto's hollow, blazing eyes widen in shock.

"Kaa-chan, is in pain?" he realized as the spirit nodded his head. "I've died here 4 years ago. She's heading towards the Ocean King's domain, if you hurry, you might stop a war between two countries." he suggested as Naruto nodded his head. "Before I do, I grant you Absolution." he told the spirit and with his powers, released the soul into the afterlife as he traveled south, towards the domain of Cypher Ichigo Kurosaki's kingdom.

* * *

/The World That Never Was-Nobody Naruto/

Naruto ajusted the coat he now wore, the uniform of Organization XIII as he placed the hood up as he began walking towards the room of thrones, Where Nothing Gathers was its name as Xemnas spoke to eleven other seated members as Naruto stood at the bottom. "Good tidings, friends." Xemnas spoke as he sat on his throne, looking down at Naruto like some king judging his subject. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade is chosen to wear the coat, and serve as a new branch for our Organization." Naruto walked forward, center for all to observe as Xemnas spoke his new name and title.

"Apprentice Number I: The Void of Vengeance, Turanox."

Time flew as six days have passed, and Turanox sat in the Grey Area, pondering as someone patted his shoulder. "Hey new kid, whattcha' say we get to know each other? From the looks of it, you'll be with us for quite a while." the man spoke, sporting an eyepatch on his right eye as Turanox eyed him from under his hood as he felt the gaze of the other eleven members on him. "Very well...My name is Turanox, Apprentice I, who wields the same powers as the Superiors. I don't have much hobbies, and dreams of the future...I have none at the moment." he started out as he eyed the eye patch man who shrugged and began to introduce himself.

"Name's Xigbar kid, as if you didn't know it already." he smiled as he ruffled the hooded head. From there, he became aquainted with the other members as the last two members, Marluxia and Larxene caused the First Apprentice to be wary of the minute he conversed with them. He sensed a dark motive in the Graceful Assassin and he didn't like it. But the one person he didn't like more than those two was Saix, the ever stoic prick. Even Xemnas had more emotion than the living statue and that was the statement of the century.

He learned how to utilize Corridors of Darkness, which would allow him to travel to different worlds he's never seen before, but was not allowed anywhere but Twilight Town which he would be contended with at the moment as he requested reconnaissance on the town so he could be familiar with it, and Vexen had decided to come along. He liked the idea, a man of intellect could be useful with his own ambitions in the long run. Now all he needed to do was draw the man into his hand.

/Twilight Town/

"So, this is the place where most Nobodies are found being born?" Turanox mused as Vexen nodded his head. "Indeed young Apprentice, and it is suprising that you were a special case, of not being born into this town. Care to explain how you were not?" the Chilly Academic pondered as Turanox decided to amuse the scientist. "I was born the natural way humans are born, although in my previous life before I was reincarnated, my heart was forcefully robbed from me by beings beyond human comprehension before being killed." he answered before deciding on asking his own question.

"What do you know of chakra, the Divine Tree, and Sage of Six Paths?" he asked. He saw Vexen's eyes look at him as if he was _only_ a _little_ curious of the story. The Void of Vengeance had drawn the Chilly Academic into his trap, now to lure him of potential subjects.

* * *

/Station of Awakening/

They sunk deeper into the darkness, the two genin did not comprehend why they were drawn to this realm as they landed upon the platform depicting of a princess on the stained glass as three pedistals with three weapons hovered over them.

 _So much time...Yet so little to explain. Choose the form of your power, and sacrifice one to complete the contract._

Sasuke Uchiha blinked as he and his partner were confused, yet, he stepped forward and chose the sword. He chose the path of the warrior, and with it, he destroyed the shield as his contract was complete. Then, it was Hinata Hyuga's turn as she chose the path of the guardian and sacrificed the path of the warrior as she created her own contract.

That was when the darkness around them gathered into a giant monstrosity that towered over them.

 _Do not fear...You both hold the strongest weapons of all. Remember...You two are the one who will alter his destiny._


	4. Birth of Evil

Turanox sat in his room pondering of the Organization's goals. Collecting hearts to build this 'Kingdom Hearts' and become whole again. But these hearts are trapped in the form of 'Heartless', creatures born of the darkness in the hearts of others that consume endlessly like feral beasts, hoping to take all worlds into darkness. There were two kinds, the Purebloods and the Emblem Heartless. Emblem Heartless are artificially made Heartless that if slain by a 'Keyblade', will release the heart, which the Organization will take to create Kingdom Hearts. The Kingdom Hearts he's seen so far is small, an infant if one were to look at it like that.

To be honest, Turanox did not need Kingdom Hearts to become one again. But helping these folk regain that missing part sounds good to him, even if he did not feel it. That was when a Dark Corridor opened and Vexen walked in, seeing the smirk on the Chilly Academic's face made the young Nobody turn his attention to him. "I've found a Shinju like you've requested." Vexen spoke, causing Turanox to raise a brow. "I sense a 'but' coming up." he spoke as Vexen nodded his head. "Yes, the problem is that the tree I've found is long dead and not from the world the Superior found you. But..." he trailed off as he pulled out various jars from under his coat that held bark, branches, soil and dead leaves and some sap.

"I've taken samples of the tree for study. If possible, I can clone and recreate the Shinju so you may gain the fruit as you've desired." This made Turanox to smirk himself. "In return, you'll gather valuable data on chakra for your own work. I see we'll be getting along quite well. I do hope for positive results in the future." Turanox said as he held out his hand as Vexen happily took it and shook it.

*Konoha*

The village was in a sense of panic, with Naruto missing, an alert was made to find him with uttermost priority. All through that, Minato, Kushina, and Tokiko were suffering it the worst. They were desperate in looking for him, any hints or clue of his location was eating away at them. All of Konoha was actually searching for him, even the respected Hyuga and Uchiha clan members were looking for him.

As most of the members were searching, Sasuke and Hinata sat on the roof, a disturbed expression on their faces as they saw the village figutively being torn apart. "Hinata," Sasuke began, getting her attention as he leaned on the fence. "Did you have the same dream I had? With the voices and monsters?" he asked, causing Hinata to widen her eyes before nodding her head politely. "I-It was strange. Just after Naruto-kun vanished, that dream appeared." she answered as Sasuke nodded his head. "It said we hold the strongest weapons of all, and that we were the ones who will alter his destiny...could the voices be refering to Naruto?"

This made the girl flinch, worry in her heart at the boy who saved her years ago missing. Could someone be trying to turn him into a weapon due to his unique abilities? She mentally shuddered at the thought, that gentle smile replaced with a coldness worse than the emotionless he had now terrified her. She wanted to save the boy just as he had saved her in the past.

"We'll find him," Sasuke reassured her, "He's my best friend believe it or not. Helping out and making me someone not in my own brother's shadow. Instead of Itachi this and Itachi that, its me and Itachi being completely different. We both become something more than what people expect of us. I guess in a way, he's inspired the same in you. The best we can do is return the favor and save him. You with me on that?" he asked as Hinata looked at him in the eyes and saw the firm resolve in those dark eyes.

She won't run away from this, not when Naruto was in danger. If that voice was implying was true, he was walking a dark path up ahead. "I'm in." she replied, a fire ignited within her soul as the wind danced as leaves fluttered in the air.

* * *

*Realm of Darkness*

Turanox walked in the dark realm, admitting it had a sense of depression that will sap a person's resolve if they were trapped here. He was not alone, the Pureblood Heartless were watching with agitation. They hated him more than anything and that was something he couldn't care less. If they stayed away good, if they decide to bother him, they're dead. Just as he noticed them, he picked up a scent. It was that of the light, a warm feeling that had a sweet scent to it. his curiostity peaked when he sensed it was fighting a powerful Pureblood Heartless and it was only 2 kilometers away.

He rushed there and by instinct, summoned his etheral blades as he leapt and with perfect timing, slashed at the massive Heartless in front of him before skidding next to the person it was fighting and realized it was a woman with blue hair as she gasped at the sight of him. "Turanox...is that you?" she asked.

The Void of Vengeance could not believe it, but this woman knew him even though they had never met. Just who was she!?

* * *

/Cypher Naruto/

He was whole again, reunited with Tenryu and Naraku, his light and darkness, he had managed to stop the battle with Cypher Ichigo with his mother in retreat. It tore him to see her like that, her red hair losing its vibrant colors and eyes were glazed over, as if staring into a souless doll.

His soul was in pain, Deus had forced his dark half, Naraku, to become an Angra Mainyu, an incarnation of the Persian God of Darkness and equivalent of the Devil in Christianity by infusing Naraku with 6 billion evils that was like hell was being imprinted upon his very brain. He endured, his willpower was strong enough to hold it in. He needed to see Cypher Kushina, see if she was alright, and if she could help cleanse Naraku of the taint.

When he walked into the old house the family stayed in, it was silent, and the smell of blood entered his nose. He hurried to the source and his eyes widened with horror at the sight in front of him. Cypher Kushina was dead…her beating heart in the bloodstained hands of Deus who smiled wickedly at him. "You dare defy your maker boy, and you shall pay with blood." He spoke as Naruto looked at the sight before him.

Ba-bump

Pain...

Agony...

Burning Hatred…

 **Kill…Kill…Kill him…!**

"That's right foolish boy." Deus said, seeing the anguished look in Naruto's eyes. "Know pain; accept it as your punishment for defying your betters, your Father, your Lord." Deus said as Naruto looked at him straight in the eyes."He has committed a great sin, gods must never commit sins upon mortals, and he must be punished for his crimes, like the others…" Tenryū spoke from within Naruto's mind, Naraku however, was burning with everlasting hatred from within, Naruto's hatred was his own, combined with every evil that any man, beast, or god could perform in their lives that were infused within him; turned it into pure malice.

" **Destroy him; kill them all, no one is innocent of following his ways! He must suffer like we have, he has killed mother. He could harm our father, or even Shana! Destroy Deus…!"** Naraku roared.

Naruto's eyes glowed satanically as the house was blown away as a pillar of black energy pierced the heavens, scorching them as the sky began raining blood. Naruto's own body was consumed by All the World's Evil that Naraku was inflicted with as he stood in the center of the black light. Deus looked on, unflinching as he looked at the sinister eyes from behind the black light. "Do you hate me?" the god asked as the figure in the black, unholy light narrowed its eyes, and unleashed a roar that signified the end of all of mankind.


	5. Prelude of Delusions

Turanox wondered what this woman knew of him, and he dodged just in the nick of time to avoid being scratched by the giant Heartless this woman was fighting. Frankly, he wasn't in the mood to let someone who knows who he is get away as he summoned his ethereal blades and glared at the Heartless that snarled at him. The chains rattling as it charged, which he responded in kind. With one swing of his blades, the Heartless disappated as the Void of Vengance turned to her.

"You know who I am?" he asked as the woman nodded her head. "Your Cypher Naruto Uzumaki, or rather, his Nobody, Turanox. My name is Aqua, and I've been waiting for you for some time, Master." she replied as Turanox smelt something fishy about her and sensed a distortion around her soul. "I see...you're someone from a different timeline. One where we'd met when I'm whole in the distant future. Sneaky of my future self I'd admit." Turanox mused dryly as he crossed his arms while dismissing his weapons.

"I know, I'm here to help make sure that events in the past stayed the same to a degree before being allowed to do any alterations." Aqua nodded as Turanox raised a brow in curiosity. "I take it that my complete self won't remember you?" he asked as Aqua nodded her head again. "Yes, it is far into the future so your collective memories will fade away of any events involving my presence here in the past."

"Yes, time travel is rather...tricky in some parts of the Multiverse." Turanox agreed rubbing his chin as he recalled a few rules of certain types of time traveling. Each one having its own rules and methods, and restrictions. Now this made him wary of which kind of time travel method she did. A single action could create a Butterfly Effect like now and the future could already be botched up!

"Don't worry, I used a specific device in the Time Streamer's Lair to travel to this time and place." Aqua reassured him, causing Turanox to sigh in mild relief. The Time Streamer's Lair is where the omniscient oracles who peer into the timelines and see many things, but that power is limited to certain things in history that are meant to be, can and can't be changed if one used the chambers to travel back in time.

Something bugged him though. "You called me Master?" he asked as Aqua smiled. "You're my Keyblade Master that had taught me many things. You also were the one who gave me the chance to become the person I became now." she told him as Turanox looked at his right hand. "Ah yes, Keyblades...Aubade was mine." he nodded in recollection.

"That and another Keyblade, which you were adamant about not drawing out due to it being...depressing." Aqua added in as Turanox frowned. That Keyblade was a hot button whenever he drew _that_ one. It was one time and he loathed the weapon with every fiber of his being. It was a Keyblade with incredible darkness that he refused to draw unless he was out to slaughter in blind rage, the embodiment of his wrath in physical form. He gave it a name, fitting for its twisted nature. Christened the name "Wrath of the Maelstrom", it was a nightmare when he awoke in a field of corpses.

"Yes, and let's not pray I ever draw it either as Turanox or any other incarnation. Too dark with how it was created."

Conjuring a Corridor of Darkness, Turanox turned to leave. "You can come with, since you're my accomplice, I must make due with my home away from home." he told her cryptically as Aqua nodded, donning her Keyblade Armor as she followed him out as the Corridor closed. If they stayed any longer, the Aqua of this timeline would be seen passing through, wandering the abyss till the time came.

*Unknown World*

As they walked though the portal, Aqua gapped as she saw that they were in a crater, and in the center of it, a tree growing strong. "Is that...?" Aqua asked, her awe hidden behind her visor as Turanox nodded his head. "Yesss...The Shinju!" he exclaimed, arms outstretched as Vexen appeared. "The inhabitants of this world are suspicious of the place due to it crashing here as a meteor and are investigating it. I placed a spell that generates an illusion around the place so the natives won't find this tree." the scientist explained as Turanox nodded his head. "That's good, now-"

"You need to tamper with the leylines." Aqua spoke up as the two turned to the armored woman. "I've done my studies on the Shinju and it absorbs the natural energy of the planet it grows on to become the size you'd recognize, and grow the fruit you seek. I theorized that if you tamper with the leylines so the natural energy constantly flows here, the Shinju's growth rate will increase." she explained as Vexen cupped his chin in thought. "My thoughts precisely. But the biggest problem is finding these leylines!" Vexen argued as Aqua chuckled behind her helm. "No need to worry. I'm Turanox's right-hand woman when it comes to spells and magic. I've dedicated a handful of years researching leylines and how to find, and alter them."

Vexen rasied an eyebrow at the First Apprentice who looked at Aqua. "I can verify it. She's loyal to me." Turanox told him as Vexen shrugged it off. If he had loyal allies before being a Nobody, not his problem. "Vexen," Turanox spoke up, gaining the man's attention."Bring me a thousand Dusks will you? It is time for me to create my own ranks of Nobodies to command for our Organization. And I'll need test subjects to do so." Vexen nodded his head, recalling how the upper ranked Nobodies were created as he teleported away to complete the task.

Dismissing her armor once he was gone, Aqua walked up to the young Shinju and rested her palm against its trunk. The tree was the size of an adult pine tree and there were small signs of it still growing. "She's doing well, she's still hungry though." Aqua spoke up as Turanox crossed his arms as he looked at the woman in front of him. She was something else alright, her light was bright, and it did not burn him like the other Somebodies, or that of the darkness. "Find me powerful leylines, and when you do, alter them so they come here so 'she' may feast. My test of loyalty, to you." he ordered her. "Yes, Master." she replied as she summoned her Keyblade Glider and took off into the sky.

"As for me..." Turanox smirked as he turned to walk away. "I'll learn more of the natives here. Best to learn of this world, its languages, history, and fashion if I want to blend in and not cause trouble. It will be quite interesting to learn something new." he grinned. Even without emotions, the act of faking the emotions was all to familiar to him, and that grin was that of a demon being born.

*Several days later*

"Hmm...interesting as always." Turanox mused from his book as he rested amonst the branches of the Shinju as it was bigger now. He was in a continet called Halkeginia where there were five kingdoms total. They worshipped an ancient mage who uses the power of the Void Magic that had died long ago, and an academy in Tristain that helps young spell users grow and this world has two moons and magical creatures in it. The boring fact about this world is that the magic users protect and rule as nobility, and technology here was up to the old windmills and horse carriages.

The map he had borrowed (taken) from the local library indicated he was in a land with no civilization or people. Located east of Gallia and in a sense, completely his.

 **My Liege...**

A ranked Nobody he created, a Mage Nobody donning robes and a hat that hid the being's face at he looked at it. "Gather your brothers, we're building a fortress here, and then a kingdom. It shall be called...Amatsu."

 **Yes, Your Majesty!**

He liked that line, a little hammy depending on who says it and how, but it has its own charms. But now he needed people, and powerful guardians to protect it.

 _Having trouble [me]?_

* * *

The scene instantly changed and Turanox found himself sitting upon a grey throne as Tenryu Uzumaki the Yang sat on a white one, Naraku Uzumaki the Yin on a black, and Naruto himself on a crystal throne. "Naruto..." Turanox spoke quietly as the four fragmets began communicating to each other for the first time in years of seperation.

"I already know of your situation, Turanox." Naruto spoke as he looked at Naraku. "And I found a solution for Naraku's problem as well. Since he has a large following of people worshipping me needing a home. You have land, but no people. You know the deal." Naruto explained with a knowing smile as Turanox merely chuckled. "Indeed I do Naruto, and I humbly thank the both of you for this gift." the Nobody replied as Tenryu looked a bit uneasy.

"Tenryu," Naraku spoke, his black hair being scratched by its owner. "You've yet to speak. What have you to say?" the Yin inquired as the white haired Yang half sighed. "While traveling through dimensions, I found a young girl, whose a daughter of another Naruto and Sakura Haruno who was recently orphaned." he began as Naruto frowned at that. "I'd see the other _normal_ Naruto's of the Multiverse are getting busy with family." he dryly mused.

"She has nowhere to go to, she's scorned and labeled a witch due to being a..." he coughed as he began reciting the words he heard. "An unholy abomination of the demon and the no good whore." he repeated as there was an instant uproar from Naraku at the balant insult. "Enough Naraku," Naruto spoke with a glare that made his Yin part yield as he pondered of something befor looking at Turanox, which made the Nobody feel a chill down his spine.

"What is her name, may I ask?" Naruto asked. "Sakuya, Sakuya Uzumaki." Tenryu answered as Naruto nodded his head. "Bring her here. I find it fit to give her a gift, to honor my friendship with my older sister figure Cypher Sakura, and respect for the two lovers that cared for this child before their deaths. She will have a rank in [my] kingdom that rivals prince and princesses."

Needless to say, the Yin, Yang, and Wuji parts of Cypher Naruto dropped their jaws as the girl floated in the middle of the room in midair as the four looked at her. She was seven years old, had rose colored hair that went past her shoulders, and worn out clothes that were mildly dirty. The girl stirred slightly as she began to wake.

"Greetings Sakuya," Naruto's voice rang out, making her jump in shock as she flaied in midair as Naraku laughed a little as Tenryu facepalmed in embarassment. Turanox wasn't sure where this was going.

"P-Papa, is that you?" Sakuya asked, making Naruto shake his head no. "I am Cypher Naruto, the spiritual progenitor to your father's soul. I called you here after learning what happened to him...and your mother."

Sakuya flinched as she sniffed, the young girl on the verge of crying as Cypher Naruto walked towards the girl and wiped the tears away. "I wish to give you a second chance. How would you like to be my daughter?" he asked. This caused the girl to look at him with her blue-green eyes and he could see the resemblence in her. "I can adopt you into my kingdom, and you will live without being hated, feared, but loved and respected as a princess of my kingdom. I do it for knowing that in death, your parents worry about you. But also because you remind me of myself at the time of my youth with no parents. I believe you deserve this chance, and bloom into a beautiful woman you were meant to be."

Turanox rolled his eyes, no way a seven year old girl would understand all the big words that-

"Y-Your giving me a second chance? To take care of me in place of Papa and Mama who are in Heaven?" Sakuya asked as Cypher Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, because in a sense since I'm Naruto Uzumaki as well, you _are_ my daughter." Sakuya immediately tackled Cypher Naruto in a hug and began crying, saying "Papa!" over and over again as Cypher Naruto merely smiled gently and rubbed her head affectionately like any father would.

Turanox dropped his head, realizing _he_ was going to be raising the girl. In the words of the male of the Nara clan, how troublesome.

*Shinju's Crater*

Turanox eyed the young rose haired Uzumaki as she played around the trunk of the Shinju, jumping on the roots and balancing herself as the Mage Nobodies were weaving spells to create materials for the kingdom as Naraku's loyal followers began using them to build said domain. He had to admit, Naraku knew a lot of good connections. Within a few months, the initial form of [his] kingdom will be complete. He noticed many things, and these people were various creatures of demons, orcs, elves, humans, dwarfs, and even several species he's never heard of until now.

He will muse on things for now as he noticed Aqua walking up to him. "I'm RTC (Returning To Castle), can I trust you to make sure things run smoothly?" Turanox asked as Aqua smiled and nodded her head. He felt he could trust her, and teleported back to The World that Never Was.

*Alter of Naught*

Xemnas exhaulted the small heart shaped moon that was Kingdom Hearts. He could see the young one chosen to bear the Keyblade decimating Heartless as he had succeeded in sealing away the Keyhole of another world a second time. Progress was being made as the released hearts gather here. That's when he felt his apprentice appear. "You've called for me, sensei?" Turanox inquired as Xemnas turned to his apprentice and smiled. "I have." he replied. "I am in need of more members for our organization, and I believe that there are others like you who hold promise as apprentices back in your old world." he drawled out as Turanox smirked. "As you wish. Soon, our Organization shall become ever stronger." he replied as he teleported away.

Xemnas eyed the spot his apprentice once stood and smirked. He felt the powerful pull in the darkness on the young Nobody and he might yet be another successful vessel when the time came. In due time, once he is strong enough. This project with the Shinju that he heard from Vexen might show promise in his plans. For now, Xigbar will help make sure his apprentice stays loyal and alive.

*Konoha-Normal Incarnation*

Tokiko panted as she scored eight out of ten in her shuriken training and grimanced. It wasn't enough; not skilled enough to get out of the academy and find her brother. Sure she was doing well and Sasuke-senpai was giving her tips and advice, it wasn't enough. She needed to become stronger so she could become genin and find Naruto. Deep within her own conscious, the Kyubi grinned at the darkness growing inside her, and will use that temptation to finally gain his freedom at long last.

Hinata sat on the swing while Sasuke leaned back on the tree as they watched Tokiko push herself with sympathy and regret. "There've been rumors of a maniac running around." Sasuke spoke up. "Blond hair, whisker shaped birthmarks. Responsible for the destruction of five villages so far..." he trailed off, his voice soft as Hinata looked down, a sense of pain in her heart as she heard of it. "Naruto-kun...why are you doing this?" she asked herself as Sasuke groaned in frustration. "Damnit, why'd he start doing this?! He's causing his own family pain and he had the balls to betray Konoha!?" Sasuke swore as he vowed to beat out the dumb blond's teeth for having them worry and causing so much trouble.

"Did you also hear the rumors of those strange creatures following him?" Hinata asked as Sasuke looked at her. "Yeah, creatures capable of jutsu without hand signs and high levels of damage. From the looks of it, they're long range." he replied.

She held her hand out, and in a flash of white light and feathers, a key shaped sword appeared. The blade was white and in the form of a chokuto with a lavender handle, silver pommel and rain guard as the blade's edge faced the Keyblade's teeth. The guard of the Keyblade was shaped of two dragons with feathered wings as the keychain itself took form of the Hyuga Clan symbol as she caressed the weapon. The teeth of the Keyblade took shape of the word 救い which meant salvation.

She called it, Nightmare's Salvation.

"Ever since we had that dream, we were able to summon these weapons...Sasuke-kun, I think these weapons have a purpose with the message we were told in the dream." Hinata spoke up as she looked at Sasuke as he nodded his head in agreement. "I'm starting to think so too. It seems we're the ones meant to change the path Naruto is walking right now. But the question is, how are we going to find him, and where will he strike next?" Sasuke grimanced.

Further away, Sakura and Ino fumed angrily at how close the two were as they wondered if the two were a couple. When they noticed the distress on their faces, they wondered what was happening and then their imagination went wild since the Hyuga and Uchiha were rival clans in Konoha. _"Could it be...a tale of star-crossed lovers!?"_ they thought with an unreadable expression as they bit their nails in agony. These two girls were hard core lovers of star-crossed lover stories and choke up everytime they read one, hoping that the two would be together at last.

But this was about Sasuke Uchiha, their number one interest here and Hinata Hyuga, the shyest girl in the class that nobody really noticed. To see the two of them together is completely against the natural order of things. "Hold it forehead," Ino spoke up, calming down a bit. "Can't we just ask the two what's wrong? I mean, maybe we're overreacting and they're not a couple. I mean, didn't Hinata have a thing for Naruto?" she asked.

When she looked over at her fellow rival, Sakura was currently sulking in depression at the mention of the blond as Ino sweat dropped. There were an handful of people who were fond of Naruto and the word of his supposed kidnapping made them depressed, like a missing piece of their life was there.

* * *

/?/

It was a city in ruin. Dust kicking in the air as they saw an armored figure walked through it, blade in hand as the visor revealed nothing on his face. "This...is this what you wanted? Is this what you were looking for?" the figure demanded as he continued through the debris and rubble of the city.

"Was everything you've compromised, everything you've done...worth it?" the voiced asked as he looked upwards, seeing the ruined structure of the Hokage Monument. "Was it?" he pondered before turning his gaze down as everyone saw Jiraiya critically injured and resting his back against a statue of Naruto. The armored figure sheathed his sword and a pistol appeared in his hand as he walked up to him. "You've failed the mission in stopping the Child of Prophecy's dark path, Gama Sennin Jiraiya." the figure spoke as he aimed the weapon at him as Jiraiya looked up as the helmet retracted to reveal spiky blond hair and an all too familiar face of Cypher Naruto with a dark expression on his face. "Mine is just beginning."


	6. A Twisted Moral

Turanox walked through the roaring flames of the village he plundered. His Nobodies were gathering the life force of every village with the exception of children and babies as they were escorted far away from the hunt as he breathed in the air. He was disappointed so far. No Heartless were born in this world, and they don't even manifest here. It frankly irritated him, since he had to gather more apprentinces for the Organization and due to the fact that the darkness is just too powerful here already in this world, it was probably why Heartless don't manifest here. The darkness in the hearts of the beings of this world are darker than anywhere else, so is to say that these humans were already 'heartless' so to speak.

The sounds of footsteps echoed the inferno as two figures walked towards him. Black cloaks with red clouds drew close as Turanox narrowed his eyes. "Akatsuki..." he muttered as he identified Itachi Uchiha in a heartbeat. The infamous Butcher of the Uchiha Clan, the greatest betrayer on par with Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha themselves in their prime. The next was Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Mist, the Tailed Beast without a Tail. Both of them were dangerous, even at his current level of power. "Naruto Uzumaki..." Itachi spoke, an even calmness that drove an edge of danger to Turanox's senses. "Come with us."

"For what reason? If you're using me as bait for my foolish little sister then no." Turanox replied as Kisame grinned. "Are you serious, he's our potential recruit?" Now this made Turanox blinked. "How interesting, maybe I'll see what you have to offer. I've been getting bored at the latest." he mused as a Mage appeared by his side. "Make sure the children and babies reach the saftest village unharmed. I'll be back in the kingdom in a few days." he ordered as the Nobody nodded its head as it vanished. Turanox turned to the duo and calmly walked towards him as they began escorting him to one of their hideouts.

Once there, he saw it, an ominous mummified statue with a blindfold on as seven holograms stood on its fingers as they all looked at him.

 **"So, this is the rogue son of the Yondaime Hokage?"** the apparent leader, wielding the instantly recognized Rinnegan inquired as Turanox bowed his head politely. "A pleasure to meet you sir. I humbly ask we skip pleasantries and move straight to buisness, that is after all...why I'm here yes?" he asked. **"Indeed, I called you here to make an offer of recruitment. Given your unique abilities and capabilities, it would help us finish our long sought after goal."**

"You mean gathering the Tailed Beast and harness their power for some superweapon?" Turanox asked bluntly as everyone looked at him. "Please, it doesn't take a genius to know you guys want them for something incredibly dangerous. For what, peace?" he scoffed. "Do tell me, what do I get in exchange for helping you? I can vanish off the face of this world and no matter how good you are, you'd never find me ever again if you try to kill me."

 **"...You will see the legend of the Sage of Six Paths begin anew."** the leader told him. "Oh, you mean the return of the Ten-Tails and the wanton destruction it will cause once it awakens?" the Nobody asked as several members looked at each other as if this was all new information. "You seek to resurrect the primordial god of chakra and become its Jinchuriki, aren't ya? To wield absolute power and shape the very world itself to how you desire it? Now tell me Hidan, wouldn't that be a good way to spread word of Jashin to the unbelievers? Or how about you Kazuku, to be worshipped and given offerings of weath in tributes and live a life of luxery. Or you Kisame, to shape the world so it holds no lies? Or perhaps to settle an age old arguement of the fleeting moment or an eternal moment when it comes to art, Deidara and Sasori?" he drawled on, sensing the darkness in their hearts stirring as he gazed at Itachi.

He merely smiled a knowing smile as he watched the darkness within many stir. **"Hey, leader, is what the boy saying is true? You're trying to bring back some sort of godlike being to make the world you want it to be?"** one of them asked as Turanox watched as that simple question began the sparks of infighting. As things were beginning to heat up, he opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it, with only Itachi remaining to see him go.

* * *

As he returned to his building kingdom, he let loose a laugh of his own as his body began to transform. His body grew bigger as his neck became long and segmented, his head rounded and adorned with a crest as he developed a beak-like jaw as a pair of wings grew from his back, with thin 'feathers' composed of energy as his claws flexed as his massive foot stomped down as those who saw him transform bowed at his presence. His two tails twitched in the air as the silver dragon screeched and took flight. He flew in the air and reached to his palace, descending unto the balcony as Aqua was there, waiting for him.

 **"So tell me, Aqua..."** the dragon drawled out, **"In my life I had mastered my dragon blood, but what of the yokai blood that remains?"** it asked as its grey eyes bore into her own. "You did not master it back then in your prime. But with me here, I believe there are a few worlds out there that can help you master your demonic powers." she replied as Turanox turned his neck as he gazed at the growing Shinju. **"Hmm...what is the status of my kingdom, and that of Sakuya's?"** Turanox asked as Aqua smiled. "We have developed quite well, while receiving invites from royalty of this world, and Sakuya has done well. She's been excelling with her swordsmanship and shows promise in fire magic."

Turanox mused at the thought of the girl wielding dragonfire, but decided against it. Sakuya must be of Cypher Naruto's unique lineage to wield that power unless...

The Dragon Nobody turned his gaze back to Aqua and his voice was akin to a whisper. **"Do you know of spells that can turn people into direct blood linage of others?"** he asked as Aqua swallowed at the question. "Turanox, those kinds of spells are forbidden, black magic that should only been done as a last resort. Even when your future self shared such dark knowledge, I forbid myself from ever using them. The results would be fatal!" she shouted as Turanox pinned her to the ground as the dragon rumbled at her. **"Don't test me, Sakuya is highly compatable due to her being a spawn of a Human Naruto from another reality. Part of his essense is what resonates with that of Cypher Naruto's, who in return is [my] former self. She must ingest my blood in a ritual so it converts her into what I am, and become much more than a mere shinobi-a human tool for the rich to abuse!"** Turanox snarled.

The dragon's gaze bore into her own eyes as she noticed they were glowing with power. **"I'll make sure you** _ **will**_ **complete this ritual, willingly or not. GOL HAH!"** he roared out, utilizing the power and knowledge Tenryu obtained as Dragonborn as he used the Bend Will Shout on Aqua. Aqua's eyes became glazed as Turanox released his grip on her. "I shall prepare the ritual as per your instructions, Master." she replied obediently as she turned to leave. Turanox looked to the sky, having the feeling to be disgusted in himself for doing that. To bend one's will is abhorrent in his values. A wise leader once said that all sentient life had the right to be free, and he cherished the wisdom of the leader who spoke those words.

But then he realized, sometimes in order to defeat evil, one must stain themselves with it in order to destroy it. Just then, he caught a whiff of a foreign scent in the air. One of nothingness and darkness. Turning, he saw that it was Vexen who was appearing. **"Vexen, do what do I owe the pleasure for?"** the dragon inquired. "The Superior has found someone worthy of the coat. In several days time you are to return to the castle and see him for yourself." the Chilly Academic explained as Turanox raised a none visble brow on his dragon form. **"Does he have a name?"** he asked.

"...Roxas, the Key of Destiny."


	7. Shadows in the Leaves

Character Profiles

Cypher Naruto Uzumaki-An unnatural being, cloned from Canon Naruto and Prototype Naruto's blood, hybridized with dragon DNA and had his brain rewired so he won't be an idiot; was supposed to be a superweapon. Most commonly labeled as a 'clone', he is in fact, an advanced homunculus created though alchemy and cloning technology. The horrific modifications induced on his fetus removed the chakra network from his body, thus destroying any chance of using chakra and ninjutsu. In exchange though, he is gifted with terrifying magical power and superhuman ability. His tales were archived and imcomplete, but he is well-known for being one of the Four Heavenly Kings, ruling over wind and the storms when he was alive. His title was the Maelstrom King.

Turanox Uzumaki-The Nobody of Cypher Naruto Uzumaki, when his heart was removed and his body destroyed and resurrected a wraith, the corpse Cypher Naruto left behind held a fragment of his soul that was reincarnated into a Nobody and lived a normal human life in a different reality. Recruited by Organization XIII, he holds a dark grudge on Konoha for unknown reasons and is known as the Void of Vengeance. Apprentice to the Superior of In-Between, Xemnas.

Cypher Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki-They were children to a different and pure human Cypher Naruto in a different timeline, when Cypher Jiraiya traveled in time to alter history, these two children were orphaned when they were lost in time as their parents faded from existence by sacrificing themselves to save their children. Adopted by the current Cypher Naruto, he cared greatly for them as if they were his own. The three have an inseparable bond.

Sakuya Uzumaki-A human child from another reality, child to a Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, she was orphaned at a young age when her parents were murdered. Tenryu Uzumaki, the embodiment of Cypher Naruto's Light found her, took her in and is currently under care of Turanox, who sees her as his own child.

Aqua-An anomaly in the current world's reality, for two Aquas exist in one timeline, let alone the same reality. This particular Aqua is from the future of a different world and is Cypher Naruto's future apprentice. Her presence in this timeline means something is wrong with the future she hails from and is on a quest to help find a way to change history for the better. Why she came for Turanox and aiding in his plans is questionable.

* * *

The orcs saluted Turanox as he towered over them in dragon form as they parted way as he strolled within the cathedral, were leylines flowed their energies through the crafted grooves on the pavement as they traveled to the alter were Aqua stood with Sakuya as a chalice rested on the dais, consuming the mystical energies from the leylines channeled to it. He had made sure Sakuya wanted this first, to become his true daughter in every word and she accepted it. It a single talon, he tore into his own chest and channeled his magic to gather blood from his still beating organic heart as it flowed within the chalice, turning the white water wine red.

 **"In thy blood, a legacy reborn..."** he rumbled, the spell beginning to take effect, unaware that his original self had infused his own blood within the bodies of two dying children important to him. **"Thou who art a distant relation to thy blood, do yee seek to become one as thou?"** Turanox asked.

With Cypher Naruto, he rested the two dead children, grief in him as he left them in the tomb to rest peacefully. "Farewell Boruto, Himawari...It was fun since I found you two...I wish I knew who your mother was. So maybe, we could see each other again." he said sadly as he left through a portal to another world, unaware of what his blood was doing, or what Turanox was involved in.

 **"Now child, thou seek to become thy heir, to carry the joys and sorrows of thy anscestor of both old and new?"** Turanox inquired, unaware that Cypher Boruto and Cypher Himawari's spirits currently in limbo were aware of the ritual as they looked at their potential new sibling, and new family.

"I, Cypher Boruto Uzumaki..."

"I, Cypher Himawari Uzumaki..."

"I, Sakuya Uzumaki..."

"-Accept this blood!"

With that, the young girl took the chalice from the dais and drank deeply from it. She choked as the last drop went down her throat as the magic began its course as she writhed in pain as she screamed. Aqua turned to the nearest medics and without a heartbeat, began using their healing magic for the longest procedure they'd ever know.

In the unknown world, Cypher Boruto's and Cypher Himawari's bodies began to convulse as their bodies too, were changing. The tomb was crumbling apart as erupting from the earth, two dragons roared, the heavens spinning at the rebirth of the children as the world shuffled at the disturbance in the natural order.

With that done, Turanox reverted to his human form and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Prepare my room for me when I return from the meeting. I'm going to be seeing a new member of the Organization soon. Make sure Sakuya is well protected and taken care of...or else." he warned as he returned to the Castle That Never Was.

*Where Nothing Gathers*

He sat on his unique throne, compared to the other members whose rise and sinks at various times. His hovers by magic right next to Xemnas' throne. He looked at the new, thirteenth member, Roxas the Key of Destiny. So far, he was disappointed with the boy at first glance. He had a blank expression on his face, as if he was a Root Shinobi turned Nobody as he stood before the entire Organization. But then again, perhaps he underestimated the boy too early.

Roxas was for the better term, a blank slate, clean of memories, ideals and thoughts that if guided properly, can be molded into a weapon the Organization needs. Real sneaky of his mentor to use such a puppet. Perhaps he'll keep an eye out for this Roxas every once in a while, to see where his growth had taken him. For now, he'll continue harvesting energy for his beloved Shinju. Although...He could give Konoha a visit. Been a while since he saw that dump, and while he's at it, give that world its due retribution.

*Konoha-Colisseum*

 **Sasuke Uchiha VS Hinata Hyuga**

The villagers of Konoha were excited with the finals, as two children from promising clans were facing each other off. They had defeated fellow shinobi in the preliminaries, culling the weak from the strong, and now, only the strongest shall win.

Hinata placed the headband on her forehead as she and Sasuke did the traditional Seal of Confrontation. As fellow Konoha Shinobi, they still hold honor in their hearts when they fought, this friendship is to help them both grow, in order to find and save their lost friend and comrade. "Shall we Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as Sasuke nodded his head. The dashed at each other, activating their respective family's bloodline. Their blows were swift and strong, as they both flinched at the pain they inflicted upon each other. But still, they were smiling, impressed at how much they've improved during the preliminary matches. But it wasn't just their skills they had improved on...

Sasuke leapt back as he avoided a swiping kick from Hinata as he began flipping through hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he exclaimed as he inhaled and roared a giant ball of fire at the Hyuga. Hinata quickly got into a stance and began emitting chakra from her body and with grace and effort..."Rotation!" the ball of fire was reduced to burnt ozone. The crowed went wild as Hiashi looked impressed, Hanabi excited, Neji begrudingly respecting the move as an Anbu which was actually Itachi in disguise, smiled at the performance. _"You've grown well Sasuke."_

From atop of the stadium right on top of the Kage Booth, Turanox watched criss-crossed in mild impression. "Not bad, at least there is no invasion and the Suna are on better terms with Konoha. Although..." Turanox mused as he eyed the two. "I'm surprised that these two have been chosen to wield the Keyblade. Luckily, although Heartless can't spawn here, they can still be summoned to fight." he smirked calmly as he snapped his fingers.

It didn't take a fool to know something was wrong. In an instant, an unknown invisible barrier seperated Sasuke, Hinata, and the proctor Hayate as a massive shadow manifested and took form. It towered over the three as its muscular form and yellow eyes stared at them as its wild 'hair' flaired in the air. "Let's see how they deal with a Darkside, neh?" Turanox asked himself as he kicked back with a bowl of Miso Ichiraku Ramen.

"What in the world?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he noticed Hinata had her Keyblade out by instinct. The Darkside looked at her and slammed its fist right where she had stood until she moved out of the way as Sasuke felt its eyes on him. Willing it, he summoned his Keyblade from black lightning. The main body was that of a chokuto, the keychain of the Uchiha clan crest, the guard made of tomoe as the 'teeth' of the blade represented the characters for 嘆く or 'Lament'. He called it Chidori's Lament due to it changing the way his Chidori sounded. It made a sorrowful sound and now, he will fight with the grief wih all that he's got.

As the Darkside slammed its fist into the ground, the darkness spreaded out into a pool as minor Heartless, the Shadow type, began to spawn. Several fell to Hayate's blade as Sasuke ran up the Pureblood Heartless' arm and channeled his Chidori into the Keyblade, making the sound of a thousand birds in mourning ring out for all to hear as he slashed it in the face. The Darkside recoiled as it stumbled backwards, allowing Hinata some time as she ran up the walls of the barrier, leapt and attack from behind, causing it to crash into the ground in a daze.

The two heirs landed side by side as they channeled chakra into their Keyblades, enhancing the supernatural cutting power of the weapons even further as they charged and delivered an X-slash so fast that the Darkside dissipated, causing the barrier to collapse. Everyone had their jaws dropping in shock and awe until a hooded figure clapped his hands at the performance. "Well done Sasuke and Hinata, glad to see that you've upped your game since last time we all saw each other." the figure spoke, gaining the pair's attention as they gripped their Keyblades ready for combat. "Why so tense, don't tell me you guys forgot little ol' me already?" the figure asked as he removed the hood, causing everyone, even the figure's own family to gap in utter shock.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke gasped as Hinata was stunned by his sudden appearance. "It's Turanox actually. So, the Chunin Exams eh? And in the finals? Call me impressed?" Turanox spoke of a fake smile that only Naruto Uzumaki can pull off.

"You idiot..." Sasuke growled, confusing the Nobody as Sasuke pointed accusingly at him. "You've been gone for _months_ and then you fucking show up like it was no big deal!?" he demanded as Turanox pondered it for a minute. "Yup!" he replied cheerfully, causing many to face fault at that as he grinned. "Well, I admit I didn't expect you two to destroy that Heartless so fast, especially since its supposed to be a strong one." he admitted as everyone looked at him. "Oh don't give me that, I needed to see if you'd actually have Keyblades. Now that you do, the Superior will be pleased with the news."

From his booth, Minato had a bad feeling about what his son was saying and immediate excused himself as he leapt into the arena. Seeing him land, Turanox shook his head. "Ah, if it isn't my old man. How's it going with Tokiko's training neh? Heard she's doing well in the academy." Turanox asked, keeping the act as a cheerful somebody up. "Naruto, where have you've been this whole time? We thought you were kidnapped and-"

"Me? Kidnapped? More like recruited by fellow people of same conditions like me." Turanox answered as Minato narrowed his eyes at his son's implications of other people with powers similar to his. "Were you under orders by these people to raid and burn villages?" he asked carefully as Turanox laughed at it in a calm manner. "Hardly, I did it all by my own choice." how he shameless admitted his atrocity made Minato sick on the inside at what his firstborn said. "Why...?" he asked as Turanox grinned dangerously.

"Isn't it obvious, its for the ritual to claim what was denied to me at birth: chakra." he answered as people were muttering at how the boy was mad and delusional and a complete disgrace. "Once the ritual is complete, I will finally have the power the legendary Sage of Six Paths wielded once in life as my own." Turanox said as he gestured dramatically, deciding to pull a Xemnas on them as he looked at Minato. Time to put the entire world in a complete loop, "And with that power, take revenge on Konoha." he finished dramatically causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock.

"What...?" Hinata asked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Impossible, the Sage is nothing more than a myth, a-"

"He was real." Turanox butted in with a glare. "The Tailed Beasts themselves can confirm it since he was their creator and the only ones who knew him personally. After all, he did save the world from the Ten-Tails a thousand years ago. You should really do your homework, for behind every myth and legend, there are hints of truth to them. Hehehe..." he chuckled darkly as his body was slowy fading into darkness. "Sasuke, Hinata, I suggest the two of you hone your skills with the Keyblade, for you'll never find me with just shinobi training." he warned as he disappeared.

They all stared at the spot he vanished and they felt the sky turn cold as day instantly turned dark as the world shook. Then, more Darkside Heartless started appearing as a black sun hovered over Konoha as they heard Turanox's laughter in the twisting winds.

 _Join in the tale-in the blight_

 _Of conquest and lies_

 _Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky_

 _Vow that we shall tear the light_

 _Dark seize the throne_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 **Arc I-Opening of the Void-End**

 **Arc II-Conquest of Dusk-Begin**

* * *

 **A/N: This should allude to the next arc of Turanox's tale, yes? Also, do you have any recommendations for pairings with Turanox? I am unsure if I should pair him or not.**


	8. Drowning Currents

Turanox flew in the boundaries of worlds in his dragon form as he watched the one he grew up in for nearly thirteen years finally sinking into the darkness. He chuckled darkly before returning to The World That Never Was, for Xemnas wanted him to join him in something since Roxas' arrival. The two had their own agendas, but the Superior of In-Between was a good teacher. Turanox could comprehend the essence of Nothingness. As he decided he would return in leisure, he continued flying, past the Heartless travelling via Gummi Ships as he sensed one heading his way, and it reeked of burning Light. But that was only the tip of it, what he sensed made his lips curl instinctively. **"Keyblade…"** the dragon hissed as he snarled and slammed his tail against it. He recognized the scent, Roxas' Somebody: Sora.

The Gummi Ship retaliated, firing at him as he did aerial maneuvers, dodging the incoming projectiles as he gathered energy and fired missiles of nothingness, smashing against the shields as he heard the alarms blaring inside the ship as he flew off, hiding in the floating debris as the Gummi Ship began to fire back more aggressively, and with surprisingly more firepower. Turanox mused himself; perhaps he could toy with the boy that spawned Roxas a bit more before returning to his teacher.

 _You are the ocean's grey waves_

 _Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach…_

Turanox flinched as he felt his very powers fluctuate inside him, causing a great deal of pain in him as he clutched his side, breathing faintly as he shook it off. _"What the devil was that song? Why did it cause me such pain?"_ the dragon pondered, only to break out of his thoughts as the sounds of heavy fire erupted from behind as Turanox roared in pain as he fell out of hiding. Glaring at the Gummi, he charged up and fired a breath of nothingness as it tore apart the engine, causing the dragon to smirk as he descended, falling into another world as blackness took his vision.

"Geez uh, Sora…whatcha' think that was?" Goofy asked as Sora sat back and took a breather. "I don't know, but that wasn't a Heartless that's for sure." He replied as Donald sighed as he surveyed the damage. "It's gonna take a while to fix the engines." Donald spoke up as the trio began the extensive effort into repairing the Gummi Ship's engines.

Turanox shook the snow off his head and roared in pain as he looked at his wing. It was broken, meaning he can't fly for now until he properly healed. Shaking his entire body, rubble fell off him as he spat out blood. The dragon hissing with irritation as the burns on his back from the ship's weapons lingered on his once mighty body. He was going to get that brat one day, and it will be the worst fate than what he initially had in mind for the brat.

Turanox calmed himself, even as a Nobody, the dragon blood in his veins burned with rage. "Are you okay?" called out a young voice. Turanox blinked, and craned his neck over to the child in front of him several yards away. It was a young child, with white hair and red eyes, wearing a concerned expression as a young boy dressed in a butler's outfit ran towards the child. "Master Corrin, please stay away from the beast! He might be very angry right now." The boy called out as Turanox snapped at him. He was no beast! His dragon blood was boiling at such an insult and it demanded the Void of Vengeance to burn the insolent brat. "Jakob, look!" the child, Corrin said pointing to his back and damaged wing. "He's been hurt. We need to help him!" the child told him and had that look that said the child wasn't going to back down. "I…understand; I'll get some medical equipment." He replied as he noticed three more people walking towards them. Two of them were around Jakob and Corrin's age group as another was an older man, the one that was beginning to show signs of age.

"A dragon eh?" the older man grunted out as he inspected Turanox. "Young, healthy and possibly smart if the way he's looking at us is going by." as the two young maids near him cautiously walked up to Corrin. "Felicia, Flora, can you use your staves to heal some of his injuries?" Corrin asked as the two girls looked at each other hesitantly as they pulled out their staffs and slowly began walking towards him. Turanox gave them a warning growl, to let them know if they try something funny, they'll regret it. It made the two stop as Corrin walked ahead of them. "Hey, it's okay, we're trying to help." The child reassured him. Turanox lowered his head towards the child and sniffed. He smelt dragon blood in the young child's veins; pure and strong, yet dormant at the same time. For once, his own dragon blood sang with joy at the sight of fellow kin. The child was royalty as well, which means that their once great race held influence on this world he landed in. Perhaps he'll be lenient with Sora the next time they meet.

He nuzzled the young child who giggled at him as Felicia and Flora began healing all they can as the old soldier inspected his wing. "Hmm, it will take several years for his wing to properly heal. Less if we periodically heal him every now and then." He spoke as Corrin looked at him. "Really Gunter, can't we just heal the wing with the staves?" the child asked innocently as the now named soldier cleared his throat. "My liege, his wing's bone is out of place. If we healed it in haste without properly realigning the bones into proper place, he'll be a cripple for life and won't be able to fly again." the knight explained as Turanox examined his wing and inwardly agreed as he noticed how the bone structure was completely uneven. That meant they have to push it back in place…and a whole lot of pain.

But something else bothered him; his own powers weren't working properly. Ever since he heard that wretched song, his powers were weakened that he couldn't summon any Heartless or Nobodies. He couldn't even call forth a corridor of darkness or revert back to his human form! Turanox must learn where that cursed song came from, silence the singer, and hopefully regain his lost powers. He was at this child's mercy for now, but considered himself lucky that the child was a nice one. He'll stay in his dragon form for now, till he regains some of his natural fighting capabilities.

/Where Nothing Gathers/

Xemnas frowned as his Intel reported what happened to his apprentice. Shot down into an unknown world similar to his birth world by Sora. He sensed that Turanox is still alive, weakened, but alive. For some reason, his apprentice's power has been deliberated. He knew his apprentice well. He would find a way to regain his strength, find the source of the problem, and be on his way; he teleported out of his throne, heading towards Hollow Bastion, intending to test Sora's current abilities by himself. He mused at his apprentice's plight, crippled and stranded on an unknown world in the care of a child. He knew that the boy was secretly prideful, and will be most dangerous when he returns. Perhaps in those worlds, potential apprentice candidates can be recruited to their cause…

Recalling how Turanox ended his own world, he received reports that two children had become Nobodies. Larxene and Marluxia will be busy with these two for a while before sending them to Castle Oblivion. "Come Ixon, Xakuras…" he gestured to the two young Nobodies with their hoods up. "It is time to meet your teachers." He told them as he teleported away with the two apprentices looking at each other. "Hey Forehead, you think we'll be alright here?" one of them asked. "I don't know Pig, but it's better than being left in the darkness to fade away." The other one replied as the two apprentices followed the Superior to meet their new teachers.

/Unknown/

The giant stone face trembled, the glow in its eyes were of anger and surprise. It sensed it, the presence of another dragon that carried the scent of the First Dragons in its veins, living, breathing, real. It wants that dragon, to speak with it, to finally speak to a fellow kin after countless years of loneliness. He will get Garon to find it, so that they can reclaim the lands as they were meant to. The Silent Dragon laughed, madness in its voice as it slumbered again, waiting for a potential vessel to control.

Standing near the shores of a lake, a girl with soft blue hair looked at the water, and slowly, her lips began to move as she began singing.

 _You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 **A/N: The first arc of this fic will now commence. Fire Emblem Fates and I'm sticking to one route and naturally, Turanox will clash with Sasuke and Hinata (Hyuga) as well when they appear in the other worlds.**


	9. Distant Shores

"Ryoma, we have to do something." a female voice spoke up. "What do you propose we do?" a male voice asked. "I...I don't know." the female replied

When she opened her eyes she saw a white light, her nose tickled with the smell of cherry blossoms in the wind, and the softness of grass she slept on. Slowly blinking her eyes awake, Hinata saw a samurai adorned in red with a long spiky ponytail and a red haired girl dressed in a shrine maiden's garbs looking at her in gentle surprise. "I see you're awake now." the man mused. "Hey there, heh." the maiden giggled. "There are better places to nap than on the ground you know." he joked softly. "Give me your hand." he told her as he gently held his hand out to her.

Hinata carefully placed her hand into his, and noticed a strange mark on her hand; the shape of some sort of star in a circle as she was pulled up to him. "Thank you...Ryoma was it?" she asked as the man folded his arms. "I'm sorry, I heard her call out you name when I was waking up." Hinata apologized politely. "I see, may I ask why you were lying out here in the plains of Hoshido?" he inquired. "Hoshido...?" Hinata asked, looking around in confusion as she tried to locate where she was.

"I...I was in Konoha just a while ago! Where did they go?" she asked to herself out loud in confusion as she looked around in a small panic. "Take it easy there, you just woke up. Um, maybe we can help?" the shrine maiden asked. It calmed Hinata down a bit as she sighed. "I'm sorry, my name is Hinata Hyuga, do you happen to know where Konoha is located?" she introduced herself while asking her question. "My name is Sakura, and I'm sorry, but I've never heard of Konoha before." the shrine maiden introduced herself with an apology.

 _"She's never heard of Konoha before?"_ Hinata thought as she noticed even Ryoma was confused with the name. She needed to know where she is and if it's possible to get home. "Do any of you have a map? I should be able to find out where I am." Hinata politely asked as Ryoma cupped his chin in thought. "I don't understand, Mother sent us to search for a falling star in these plains, and instead we find you." he muttered faintly, but to Hinata's trained ears, she knew that was not normal. She tried to recall what happened to her before she passed out.

The Chūnin Exams, the giant Heartless, Turanox...Darkness. "Am I...am I even in my own world?" she asked herself, catching the attention of Ryoma as he looked at her. "Your world? Are you from an Outrealm perhaps?" he asked. It's not common for people from other worlds to travel from the Dragon's Gate to other worlds. Few venture them, but those who do usually have quite the tale to tell.

"All I remember was darkness consuming me..." Hinata shuddered. "It devoured my world, feasting on the light..." she answered, holding her head as she grew dizzy. Ryoma caught her, concern on his face. "Easy there, you should get some rest, we'll help you." he told her as darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

Turanox rumbled on the roof as he watched Corrin duel their sibling Xander. He usually kept his distance from the royal siblings, out of mild disgust because his dragon instincts looked down at them. His dragon instincts call them mongrels, as their dragon blood was diluted over the years. Its opinion is that they're not worth his time to even bond with, yet the human mind was different. It saw Xander as a stern and honorable leader, Leo a cunning strategist with a hidden soft side, Camilla was a motherly figure that was broken on the inside from some tragic past...and Elise. Elise was...bubbly; if Turanox were to say anything about her, it was that she'd give Tokiko a run for her money in having a bright personality.

Not to mention she likes trying to pet him, which was something he does not like. It's not just the petting, but her trying to get into his personal space. Corrin was an exception because they knew better and got the good parts of his neck when it itched. Plus they were good friends so that was a bonus.

During his several year stay in this world, he noted time flowed differently here from where the rest of the other worlds where Heartless naturally spawn originate from. He calculated a year here is equivalent to an hour back in the Realm of Light. During that time, his injured wing has recovered and his knowledge of the situation here was confirmed. Corrin was pretty much on house arrest, currently turned 19, there were only four retainers, twin maids, a butler and a knight, a stable girl and several horses. The stable girl was a fellow dragon, and she couldn't fool his nose, for some reason, the girl Lilith smelt similar to Corrin, almost as if they were siblings...

He theorized Lilith was a pure dragon offspring while Corrin was a half-blood one. He was honestly surprised that a dragon had a child with a human, which was a very rare union amongst dragon kind. Judging from the age difference, Lilith was younger than Corrin, and also very fond of her older sibling. He was curious if Corrin knew about their relation to Lilith or not.

His thoughts on the subject was cut off when Corrin defeated Xander, a smirk on their face as Turanox noted they might have utilized a trick of sorts to knock Xander off his high horse. Flexing his wings, he glided down the tower roof he latched himself upon and descended; landing elegantly before Corrin as the young royal smiled at him and rubbed his snout fondly. He liked this person, and he owed the dark royal a favor for aiding him in his recovery.

He could smell it in the air, war was brewing and he will make sure Corrin lived till they were happily married and the fighting ended. He swore to that, for parts of him that was still Cypher Naruto Uzumaki demanded that he return the favor with interest. "Come on partner; let's get ready to meet Father." Corrin smiled as Turanox rumbled gently as he developed an eye twitch when he felt Elise hanging off his tail, causing everyone to laugh at his annoyance.

* * *

Hinata was thrashing in her sleep, she had no idea why this was happening but this was a nightmare. War, it was war and people were dying left and right and in the center of it was a person. White hair, red eyes, wielding a golden sword as it shined with an unnatural light. It was beautiful, and the blade sang as it was swung. Warriors and monsters alike fell to it as Hinata saw this brave warrior confronting a dragon. Its hunger was ravenous and unyielding as their battle scarred the very earth itself. Then she heard it, a song being sung by a songstress, a voice so beautiful as the dragon roared in agony. With a final cry of effort as the song continued to echo throughout the battlefield, the golden sword plunged itself into the dragon's heart as it fell.

She opened her eyes with a gasped as she broke out in cold sweat. Hinata knew that was no dream, but a vision that has yet to come. She heard soft footsteps and the sliding door opened to reveal a priestess of the highest order, a sun tiara that reflect her nobility, and a beauty that would bedazzle many men with her gentle smile. "I see you're awake now, Hinata." the lady bowed her head politely. "My name is Mikoto, Queen of Hoshido." she introduced herself. "F-Forgive me Lady Mikoto, my n-name is Hinata Hyūga." Hinata formally greeted with a bit of a stutter. It was her first time to meet a queen of an entire kingdom before, and she had to keep the reputation of the Hyūga clan safe no matter what world she's on.

"I'm sorry to ask of this all of the sudden but..." Mikoto spoke, a sense of worry in her voice as she looked at Hinata in the eyes. "Do you have the key?" she asked cryptically. Hinata instinctively knew what the queen was referring to, her Keyblade. With hand outstretched, she summoned it as the queen observed it. "The weight of such a burden, given to a child none the less; I'm sorry you are forced to bear such a fate." Mikoto apologized as Hinata dismissed the blade. "Do you know of it?" she asked, the innocence in her voice only causing more grief for the queen. "My child, the Keyblade is a great and terrible thing..." Mikoto told her as she sat at the young girl's side. "This is a tale that predates even the First Dragons, back when all the realms were one." she began to tell of a tale that was passed down from her mother, to her mother's mother and beyond.

"Long ago, there was a great and brilliant light, one that illuminated the entire world with hope and love, making everything peaceful. There were guardians of that light, bearers of key shaped swords that was used to fight off the darkness." Hinata looked at the queen, drawn by the story of the Keyblade, of its history...and burden.

"Over time however; those bearers of the key sought the sacred light for themselves, and the darkness in their hearts caused them to turn against one another. A great war began, and everything was swallowed in darkness." A cold chill ran down her spine, no matter where she went, war was always involved in mankind's history. But this war...it devoured everything.

"But, in that same darkness, tiny lights have appeared, repairing the world by dividing it into stars. For every star out there shining brightly, another world is there, sharing the same sky." Mikoto finished as Hinata looked at her hand. She truly did bear a terrible burden; she had something that had been responsible for both the greater good, and a terrible evil. "You are still young, you can still make a difference with your own journey, your own experiences, and the path that is yours to climb." the queen reassured as she hugged the girl. "I know that if you believe in yourself, you'll save him from himself."

It caused Hinata to freeze as Mikoto looked at her gently. What was it this queen knew about Naruto or rather Turanox as he calls himself now?

* * *

Aqua shook her head, purging the influence of the Bend Will Shout Turanox used on her as she gazed upon Sakuya's rehabilitation. The ritual was a success, and it caused the girl's body to suffer a bit of a circuit fry of sorts as Sakuya was trying to adjust to her body's new improvements. She didn't change much, but her muscles, bone enforcement, and magical potential have improved drastically. But controlling her power was the hard part, and her mind can't keep up with her body. So far, she's gotten used to walking again and now they were focusing on the harder parts, controlling how much power to use when trying to hold something. So far Sakuya has destroyed fifteen glass cups in her rehabilitation, which was good as Sakuya was quickly readjusting power of her grip until it was on human levels. The smart part was having sturdier types of glass to gauge her gripping power.

Aqua pondered the thought of Turanox's whereabouts, due to her intervention in the timeline; she's altering history from its course, to a different path to a better future. Some events however, those events were set in stone and she could do nothing to stop it. Pulling the hood of her robes up, she sensed a Dark Corridor open as a member of the Organization walked in. It was Xigbar, one of the people she did not like in any shape or form. "So...this is where Boss Jr. does in his spare time. Heh, as if he could keep pulling surprises like this from us."

"Do you need something?" Aqua asked in a neutral tone as Sakuya looked at Xigbar with a strange expression. "Yup, the leader wanted to know what his little apprentice has been cooking up with Vexen, and I must say. One hell of a tree 'ya got there." Xigbar replied, admiring the growing Shinju as it towered over buildings. "The young King has been keeping many of us in the dark but we know the tree is important for something." Aqua admitted with a half-truth. "Pfft, the kid a king? As if!" Xigbar snorted as he tried his best to restrain his laughter. "If he's a king, then shouldn't he have some cute little queenie at his side or something?" he joked.

"Well, considering a princess is being offered an arranged marriage with him to unify their kingdoms, yes." she coolly replied. The reaction was a hit as Xigbar slipped and fell on his back in shock with a slack-jaw. Sakuya giggled at the sight, knowing that was the truth since the letter just came in this morning. "YOU'RE SPITTING ME!?" Xigbar exclaimed, censoring himself since Sakuya was there. Hey he may be a roguishly handsome sniper ladies dig, but even he has some manners around children.

"I have the letter and a picture of the princess, read it and weep." Aqua smiled behind the hood as she handed Xigbar the two items. He looked at it with a serious expression and chuckled. "Well what do 'ya know...he scored big." he mused. He returned the two items as he began to teleport back to The World That Never Was. "Well miss, and little lady, nice meet'n you two. Tell Turanox I said hi when you get the chance, will 'ya?" he grinned as he vanished.

"Daddy's getting married?" Sakuya asked, and Aqua can detect a hint of distaste at the thought of her 'father' getting married. "It's more of a political thing really. But it's best to know someone before making judgment afterwards. So please, give her a chance." Aqua politely asked as Sakuya pouted a little. Aqua couldn't resist as she glomped the young Uzumaki, Sakuya was begin so cute~!

* * *

Cypher Naruto erupted from the lake, his white robes slightly damp as his silver armor shone in the evening light as he turned towards a figure and he smiled softly at her. "It's been a while, Hinata." Cypher Naruto greeted with a friendly tone. Cypher Hinata activated her Byakūgan and her eyes widened at him, and deep down he knew she saw what he has become. "Naruto-kun...what happened to you?" she asked in abhorrent shock.

 **A/N: That's it for now, and for that last scene, it's from my other fanfic called Hinata's Journey: Future Past. It's in development and it ties in with this fic as both Naruto and Turanox are rising threats to both worlds. Question is...who will win?**


	10. Calm before the Storm

Corrin laughed as they flew in the sky on Turanox's draconic form. The Nobody fond of the spot the dark royal had made a spot to ride on, as if it was meant to be. Camilla and her undead wyvern were right beside them, and she was clearly enjoying it as well. Down below, Elise, Leo and Xander rode on their horses as they entered the domain of Nohr, and the capital of the kingdom, the Castle Krakenburg. Reaching one of the courts of the great castle fortress with Camilla's guidance, Turanox landed as Corrin got off to greet her father King Garon. In that instant, Turanox smelt it, the foul magic of necromancy at work.

Due to his draconic blood, it can sense what kind of magic, what species both familiar and unfamiliar casted it, and the strength of it. He smelt the works of another dragon on King Garon, and the necromancy was top notched with a powerful illusion on him. Probably to disguise the rotting form of the dead king as his carcass was reanimated and controlled by the puppet master from someplace else. He had a bad feeling, and it seems whatever the prime mover was doing was involving Corrin. He's seen such a scenario before in old tales in his early years as a Cypher as a Somebody. With war between Nohr and Hoshido going the way they are now, and this little discovery of King Garon, a heavily depressing truth dawned the dragon.

 _"It seems no matter what world, dragons are doomed to be slain by 'heroes' at the end of the story."_ he thought. His dragon blood cried in utter sorrow, for great linages of dragon kind have been purged from worlds, hunted out of fear, hate, or to survive by sapient species. Dragons could not help it, they were doomed to turn feral at some point in life as they grew powerful. But some are now reduced to mounts with limited sentient like Camilla's wyvern. Was there no haven for dragon kind?

As Turanox was in his own thoughts, he failed to see King Garon observe the dragon Nobody as his master spoke to him. His will is to lure the descendant of First Dragons to the destination so the master and the dragon can talk face to face. But first the puppet king must test Corrin. He bestowed the child with a 'gift' of Lord Anankos' design, a sword of great power. "Bring forth the prisoners!" he called out. Those words had impacts on Turanox as he snapped out of his thoughts and turned his neck to see two samurai, a ninja of all things, and some sort of variation of a berserker with an oni mask on her head.

Willing it, he tried to establish a connection with Corrin, the magic of the dragon blood in their veins should be able to connect to such a degree; **"Corrin, Corrin...Can you hear me?"** he telepathically called out to them. The dark royal was startled by the unknown voice, looked around carefully. **"It is I, the dragon you've saved. I've come to aid you with my wisdom."** the voice sounded benevolent, a sense of concern for their wellbeing and the fact the dragon looked at her with knowing eyes told the truth.

 **"King Garon expects you to kill; it is a test of resolve. I know your kind heart will be forced to kill without mercy. The samurai will fight you to the death, their blindness to the Bushido code demands they die with dignity and honor. Grant it to them, but the ninja and what I believe to be the oni savage might be salvageable from this fight."** Turanox warned them as Corrin nodded their head as their grip on the dark sword Ganglari. They didn't want to kill them, but King Garon was watching, and they had to do their best to prove they are worthy to fight alongside their siblings. With Jakob, Felicia and Gunter by their side, the dark royal prepared for battle.

As the battle waged in the court, King Garon walked towards Turanox, whose warning growl did not hither the old king. "Tell me young dragon, do you seek to speak with another?" he asked as Turanox blinked. While the other siblings were watching Corrin's battle, Xander was the only one paying attention to what his father was up to. To his surprise, the dragon nodded its head to whatever Garon had asked of him. He knew the dragon was smart, an inkling of it when the dragon whacked Leo in the back of the head for an insult, now made him wonder how intelligent the dragon was. Then, he heard a voice whispering to him.

 **"Beware old king, bearers of the key have returned."** he did not know what it meant, but the expression that King Garon held showed that this was possibly an ill omen. Did this dragon know something and warn his father of a possible threat to Nohr? From the expression that rarely appeared on his face, Xander was correct.

* * *

"So, how is the progress made on your new apprentices?" Xemnas inquired as Larxene and Marluxia looked at each other. "These kids are a bit lacking, but show at least some potential." Larxene answered with a mild look of irritation on her face as Marluxia examined the petal in his hands. "They are still young Larxene and new to being Nobodies. Nurture them long enough and they will bloom into formidable members of the Organization." he gently chided her as Xemnas already saw through his persona. But the reports on Ixon and Xakuras' growths were promising, but now was the time to push them into combat. "I have an idea of testing them. My apprentice, Turanox is in a world within the Realm of Darkness on the cusp of total war. He will evaluate them as they will participate in it. If they're not adequate enough, you no longer have to deal with them as your apprentices."

That got Larxene interested, the idea of a war and participating sounded promising, but she was a little disappointed she won't be able to join in on the fun, oh well. "May I request we train them to properly wield their powers and weapons to an adequate level before sending them to their dooms? They are still a little green on some aspects I'd like us to properly attend to before they go." Marluxia asked. "Very well," Xemnas replied as he turned to gaze up at the moon in the sky.

As the Savage Nymph and Graceful Assassin left, they began conversing with each other. Larxene was with annoyance while Marluxia was a serene calmness. "Why do we have to do this? Can't we just dump a list of instructions and let them work it out?" Larxene demanded as Marluxia merely chuckled. "Perhaps, but the Superior has eyes and ears everywhere, especially with his apprentice technically being second in command." he told her as Larxene was confused by that. "If our apprentices were to ascend the ranks while Turanox suffers a fatal defeat; then our goal will be much closer at hand." he grinned, the smile that revealed his ugly nature to those who saw it.

* * *

Turanox shook his head as he held his head in pain, taking notice he was human again as he looked around. He tried to recall what happened. He remembered the Bottomless Canyon, Hoshidans with arrows as he began distracting them with Hans while Corrin seized the fort. An order to retreat, and then the red samurai with a katana infused with dragon's lightning. He held his side; the wound from the red samurai was shallow and will heal with his regeneration as he got up. Now he remembered what happened afterwards and why his body was sore. His fight with the samurai caused him to fall in the canyon and was hitting the walls while he fell. He planned to return the favor to that dastard once he got ahold of himself.

He heard hoofs running towards him as he slowly turned, clutching his side as he recognized that someone found him. He couldn't fully see the figure as phantom wisps of flame surrounded the figure; but judging from the hints of a few visible parts, a female. "You've arrived." She spoke as she held out a staff that healed his wound. "Come, Lord Anankos wishes to speak with you." she gestured with her head towards an island with a majestic yet somewhat ruined castle. Turanox narrowed his eyes, so this was the place King Garon spoke of, the lair of his master. He followed the lady towards their destination, pondering what has become of the dragon that rules this domain.

*Hoshido*

Hinata walked through the halls of the palace in deep thought; it has been a few days since she came to this strange world, always feeling left out and alone. Queen Mikoto has her here as an important guest, one that Ryoma and Sakura can understand, Hinoka was quite hot-blooded at times and loved flying on her Pegasus, a winged horse Hinata thought existed in fantasy. There was one more royal sibling she had yet to encounter and so far has not met him yet.

She went to the archery range and summoned her Keyblade, willing it to change form as it turned into a bow. The function had surprised her once she acquired it, recalling in a random dream some time ago of a few shinobi who used a yumi in combat. Very few used it in her world, and those who do are expert snipers. She noticed the bow had no visible strings and she had no idea how to use the Keyblade's potential at all in this form. She sighed, depressed as the sounds of footsteps were heading into her direction. "You alright? You seem to be having a hard time with that?" a boy asked. She turned to see a boy with white hair in a ponytail and had a strange yumi she's never seen before, and by that she means the bowstring glowing light blue.

"I'm fine, just learning how to use this new form of my weapon." Hinata answered as she imagined there was a bowstring there and pretended to pull on it, only to see energy manifest and an arrow made of magic. It startled her as she let go, stumbling backwards as the magic arrow flew awkwardly in the air before landing in the dirt far from the target; "New to archery huh?" the boy noted as he handed her a practice yumi. "Before even attempting that again with yours, try learning the basics first." he told her as she nodded. "Then I'm in your care..."

"Takumi, second prince of Hoshido." he introduced himself. "Then I'm in your care Prince Takumi." Hinata bowed her head politely.

Hinata and Takumi have reached Rank C!

/?/

Turanox ran, dodging fireballs and arrows all while reinforcements were gaining on him. He cursed his situation as his powers fluxed again. He still hasn't recovered from when he crashed into this world and had realized the concepts of this world and its powers are the source of his problems. He's starting to transform back into a dragon again and Anankos was clearly insane. Turanox needed to escape, his ability to sense things were still excellent as he detected a portal within a lake. That's his only means of escape from the insane dragon and his invisible zombies. He willed his form into a dragon as he knew he was stuck in it until he found a solution and dove into the lake, feeling the torrents pulling him in as he saw a bright light.

He saw the real sun and erupted from the lake, crashing into trees as he crumpled to his side. He felt a pain in his back leg and noticed a javelin, no doubt from one of Anankos' goons. He hissed with irritation as he forcefully yanked it out with his jaws and crushed the weapon in pain as he violently thrashed about some more, blasting trees into fire as he roared. Pain and agony, every time he breathes even as Naruto Uzumaki he is forced into conflict like some sort of bio-weapon and it pissed the Nobody off with wanton fury. He carried the old emotions when he was whole and that feeling still burns his blood as he unleashed a beam into the trees, causing more flames to erupt forth.

That moment, he heard it, a girl with a captivating voice singing as he turned his neck towards the source. It was a maiden, a songstress if her clothing was to imply as his raging dragon blood was calming in her presence. Her singing...his dragon nature was selfish in nature as the songs of a lovely maiden stirred up. He hissed a warning to keep her distance; wary of her as she held her arms out, indicating she was not an enemy as she continued to sing. There was a sense of dread in Turanox, for recounted legends of female dragon slayers who've used their songs to lure dragons to their dooms, he feared he was next to be slain.

With an iron will, he lunged forward, pinning the songstress to the ground with one claw as he snarled at her. He will be the judge of her; he will not be slain by some songstress! He lowered his snout, sniffing her hair, her face, nothing of poison. His purple eye looked into her own yellow ones, no fear of death, loneliness, peace, a hidden agony. Then his eyes gazed upon the pendant she wore, he sensed the magic of ancient dragons, the scent of Anankos on it, old and worn out by the passage of time.

 **"What are you?"** he asked, his lips curving to a sneer. **"You smell human, yet the blood of dragons runs faintly in your veins..."** he purred as he inhaled another whiff of her. **"Faintly of Anankos' blood, a royal family not of Nohr or Hoshido...?"** he pondered aloud, he felt the dragon blood go crazy in him. With a massive portion of his soul gone with his heart, the instincts of the dragon in him were in command. Not that he minded at the moment, for he felt powerful again. "...I am the sole princess of the kingdom of silence." she answered, it was blunt, truthful, and no signs of deception. **"Ah, so that place was once a kingdom..."** Turanox noted as he gazed at her. **"That trinket a gift from the fallen god Anankos?"** he inquired.

She could only nod in response. **"For what purpose?"** he asked as the girl was silent to the question. Turanox merely chuckled. **"Fret not my dear..."** he told her, **"For I know how to extract your secrets. So don't say anything...and sorry if this will be a bit awkward."** he told her as he opened his jaw as his tongue slowly slid out. The songstress did not like where it was going and was preparing to sing when his tongue slid into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the action as she tried to push his arm off her as she felt his tongue moving inside her mouth. Then she started to see her own past flash before her as she realized what the dragon was doing; he was going into her memories.

She struggled as a strange pleasurable sensation ran up and down her body as she kicked her legs in the attempt to make him stop. But it only made it worse as he delved deeper in her mouth and mind. The way his tongue was moving inside her mouth was making it hard to resist the mental probing, she felt herself melting from this pleasure as Turanox began extracting her secrets with the crumbling resistance.

Valla

Anankos

Arete

Song

Nohr

Garon

Concubine Wars

Kidnapped

Mikoto

Ryoma

Sakura

Hinoka

Takumi

Corrin

Turanox's eyes widened at the information on Corrin as he immediately ceased probing her mind and withdrew his tongue with an audible pop. Their tongues outstretched as a bridge of saliva connected them as the songstress was panting with flushed cheeks and mild sheet of sweat on her pale skin. **"So,"** Turanox spoke as he broke the bridge, **"Corrin was actually Hoshidan Royalty? That would explain the house arrest at the time with all that training..."** the dragon analyzed as the girl weakly attempted to break free from his grip. The flames had died out already as smoke was going up to the sky as he frowned at his injury. **"Better find cover for the time being..."** he noted as his eyes scanned the forest as he honed his ears for the faintest sound while his nose sought anything unusual.

To his disturbed experience, nothing, no heartbeats of ninjas, no magical energies of any spell weavers, not even an insect was in this place. He looked even more and wondered if this place was the songstress' private location during her stay as prisoner in Hoshido. Come to think of it, he hasn't even gotten her name. **"You're not with Anankos, so you'll live. May I ask what your name is?"** he paused in mid-thought before chuckling **"Oh wait manners, I am Turanox, a Void Dragon that travels between numerous worlds."** he introduced himself as he gently released his grip on the songstress and carefully helping her stand.

The songstress gave him a wary look before she spoke her name. "It's Azura."

Turanox and Azura reached Rank C!

* * *

Aqua walked into her private chambers, Keyblade in hand as she tapped the mirror in front of her as the reflection changed. "Aqua, so good for you to come back to us; what is the status report on Turanox?" the warped voice inquired as Aqua gazed into the infinite abyss. "He's in the world of the Fire Emblem, the realm of Fates as you've predicted." she answered. "Excellent. The time has come at long last to change history; the time to prevent the nightmare from becoming a reality, the time to give Naruto his salvation that was wrongly denied."


	11. Conflict Inevitable

"You three will be assigned to this." Saix told the three apprentices as he handed them their assigned papers. Xakuras, Ixon and Xion looked at their papers and the three are uneasy. "Your mission is to find and aid Turanox in the world he's stuck in. He's been gone for too long and the Superior wants to find out why he's gone dark. Our Intel indicates that Heartless are preparing to infest this world. Make sure to clear it out before it becomes a thorn to our side." and with that, the Corridor of Darkness appeared and the three walked in.

"Ixon, if Turanox is part of this organization..." Xakuras spoke up as Ixon nodded her head. "We'll get our answers from that bastard. He better have a good reason why our world is devoured by darkness." she growled as she clenched her hand into a fist while Xion quietly walked behind them. As they walked into the new world, they beheld a great plain before their eyes and a powerful sense of peace overwhelming them, any desire for violent retribution gone as Xion looked around. "This must be some sort of barrier, and a powerful one too." she spoke up, getting the attention of the other two apprentices. "We should investigate any nearby towns for clues on Turanox's whereabouts. Any clue that could drop a hint of our missing comrade would be vital for our mission." the hooded girl told them as she walked east.

"Then there's also the Heartless that are building a nest on this world." Xakuras added as the pair followed their senior. "I never seen a Heartless before, but we should be alright if we pick our battles, right?" Ixon asked as the three remained quiet.

"Partner, you're alright!" Corrin cried out as the dark royal ran up and hugged the dragon who merely snorted in mild amusement. **"Good to see you as well my liege."** Turanox mentally replied to his friend. "So this dragon is yours?" a male voice spoke as Turanox turned and hissed at the source, which was Ryoma himself. "Partner, you alright?" Corrin asked, a hint of concern in their voice as Ryoma sighed. "We got off on the wrong foot at the Bottomless Canyon, he doesn't seem happy with me at all." Ryoma answered as Corrin inspected Turanox's wounds, noticing a recent one was covered in salve. "Who did that?" Corrin asked. "I'm the one who treated it." Azura spoke as she introduced herself to Corrin.

As Corrin was getting to know Azura and how she found Turanox, said Nobody used is tail to slither up from behind Ryoma and quickly swiped his feet, causing the high prince to fall flat on his face as the dragon chuckled.

Unaware of the person watching said Nobody, Hinata noticed something was off with the dragon, the posture, its eyes, and that laugh reminded her of Naruto quite a bit and she didn't know why.

* * *

/Tides of Fate-Prologue/

Few days have passed, with Turanox's antics on Ryoma that the dragon could possibly do made the high prince wary of a possible sneak attack; moldy toast, flying eggs, a talking fish that slapped him in the face with its fin, and not to mention that one antic with Orochi's help with a talisman and catnip. He survived but it seems Corrin has found it quite funny and has been smiling for the last several days because of that, especially when Corrin mentioned the crown prince of Nohr suffered the same antics due to him being serious all the time. The idea of Nohr's royalty suffering the same fate brought a smile of amusement on his face as they began walking towards Hoshido's town square plaza.

Said dragon had a content and relaxed expression in his eyes as being a dragon has no facial expression as he felt the warmth of the daylight on his scales, the fresh clean air of cherry blossoms in bloom, and a deep yearning of something he could never have returning. If he had a heart, it would be aching at the moment, but alas, he could never feel that true emotion rise in him while he admired Corrin's beauty. She had braided her hair into pig tails, two peonies in her hair and wore a regal haori over her Nohrian armor while Gangalri was in its sheath at her side.

He has seen her in various Nohrian clothing, but she looked wonderful in Hoshidan clothing as well. If anything were to go by, she does well in any clothing, not that he would tell it to her himself mind him.

Hinata looked at the liveliness of the town and she had that yearning heartache in her. The place reminded her of Konoha's daily life with how people were at stalls, enjoying food and conversing with each other. However, she had this bad feeling, like a dark presence at the back of her mind of something terrible was going to happen as she stared at Corrin's mount. She heard of how Corrin earned its trust when it fell into their castle and had been a loyal companion, help sneaking the lost royal out of their fortress to explore certain cities while everyone else was asleep, etc. She saw how happy Queen Mikoto was when Corrin was telling her of their adventures while Sakura listened with interest of the sights of Nohr while Takumi was downright looking at Corrin with distrust. It was warm to her to see a lone girl wanting to be a bridge to the two kingdoms as she was reconnecting herself to her lost kin.

As they neared the Dawn Dragon statue, Corrin's 'Partner' as she called it froze and sniffed the air before growling dangerously. "Partner...something wrong?" Corrin asked. **"...Do you not smell it?"** the dragon growled as its eyes darted around as Corrin sniffed the air. "Is that...rainwater? On a sunny day?" she asked, a confused expression on her face. That was when they noticed a dark robed figure reach out, causing Corrin's sword to fly from its sheath into the man's hands, startling citizens and the royals alike as he slammed the blade into the ground.

Turanox acted instantly, standing upright before the family as a barrier of energy appeared from its claws as a shockwave of dark power erupted forward, creating a path of devastation as shards of the sword flew forward and penetrated the barrier and pierced Turanox's scales, causing the Void Dragon to fall as the dark magics of the blade kicked in. "Partner!" Corrin cried out as she dashed to her friend's side while Ryoma drew his Raijinto and charged at the man responsible for assaulting Hoshido.

That was when the shadows moved and Shadow Heartless appeared. Takumi reacted first and fired at one, causing it to dissipate while Hinata summoned her Keyblade and began fighting alongside her teacher. Sakura and Mikoto ran towards Corrin's side and began examining the dragon's wounds and the great beast coughed up globs of blood the color of grey. "Mother..." Sakura spoke as she tried to use her rod on him. "I'm...I'm...I'm not strong enough to stop the bleeding!" she cried out as Turanox forcefully ripped out one of the shards of Gangalri with a snarl. **"Foul magics! The Silent Dragon will not take me easily!"** he spoke while snarling as he forcefully pulled another shard out. Blood gushing out as Mikoto began attempting to heal the wounds that lacked the shards in them as it worked.

But the three heard the voice of the Void Dragon, of how it spoke of a Silent Dragon attemtping to take his life through the blade's magic. They were startled of it actually speaking as it pulled out another shard. While nobody else was aware of it, Azura and Mikoto had troubled expressions that were not noticed by anyone, nor their thoughts on the matter. Corrin was distraught be the sight, she witnessed Gunter, a man she called a father in all but blood and name fall to his death in the Bottomless Canyon, and her closest friend, the one she had never learned the name of yet almost dying protecting her and her mother from the attack.

She had enough, and something snapped within her. She began stepping forward, scales and claws slowly tearing through her clothes as horns appeared on her head. Her anger had reached its peak as everyone near her took a step back. The dragon blood within her had awoken at long last.

* * *

/?/

Sasuke sighed as he held his umbrella over the nun whom was reciting a prayer to this unfortunate man that died. That was, _if_ the man was unfortunate. "-Even old Eggman the Destroyer gets scrambled in the end right?" a voice mused as the small portly man who spoke walked up to the two. Sasuke droned the man out as he began his monologue of disrespect for the dead. Well to be honest, Eggman was dead by his hand for trying to make him work for the asshole, so he returned the favor. But why attending said bastard's funeral? Making sure the man stays dead.

That was when light appeared in the sky and a choir was heard and the Uchiha felt his sword hand twitch with anticipation as he saw those monsterous creatures called angels descend. _"Not yet,"_ he thought as the 'nun' jumped through a weird sigil of sorts and began smacking them around. While doing so, they made tears in the dress as Sasuke averted his eyes as said woman stripped them and her hair became a full body suit as good ol' Rodin busted out of the coffin.

"Give me a hand kid," Rodin told the Uchiha whom merely began tossing guns towards the woman that was making holes in angels left and right all while Fly Me To the Moon was playing in the background. _"She really knows how to put on a performance."_ Sasuke thought as she swayed on top of tombstones. "As long as there's music, I'll keep on dancing." Bayonetta told them while licking her lips coyly, indulging in the carnage she wrought upon God's messengers.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke leaned back on his seat in the Gates of Hell bar in his own thoughts as Rodin gave him a non-alcholic drink. Naruto or Turanox as he preferred to call himself and sundered their world into darkness and it ended with the Uchiha waking up in a different new world. Now Inferno and Paradiso are both seeking to recruit him due to his status as a Keybearer so it could change the tide of their petty wars. Bayonetta kept him close because he was capable of attracting angels en mass when she found him.

Rodin was a well of information thanks to the halos he gave the barkeeper as he explained of the Keyblade War and how worlds were recreated. There were two types of worlds, one in the Realm of Light born from the light inside of children, the other in the Realm of Darkness forged by tainted light in the hearts of teenagers and adults. Sasuke was a resident from the Realm of Darkness alongside Bayonetta and Rodin as Heartless do not attack the people of this Realm.

Rodin explained Heartless see the humans and creatures of native worlds in the Realm of Darkness as kin and do not consume their hearts. It does not however mean they will attack, but it is in order to improve their "fellow kin's" might against the Keybearers of Light.

Sasuke detested the Realm of Light in an instant when he heard it was born from children's hearts. They knew nothing of pure suffering and anguish like he did, no true meaning of loss and pain as they ignorantly lived their lives in bliss. Perhaps this is why Turanox when insane as he did when he destroyed their world. It was an attempt of a wake up call to them and for that he was grateful of. Plus there was a bonus of learning new things and new powers to acquire, a definite bonus in his quest to find Turanox.

There were answers he needed and Turanox held them wherever he was. There was also the whereabouts of Hinata, his fellow Keybearer he needed to worry about. He had a feeling he needed her if they both want to confront Turanox and figure out what he's planning. It isn't like the Uzumaki to join an organization without his own agenda to tend to.

"Alright Junior, time to head out." Bayonetta patted his head, causing a scowl as the Umbra Witch walked out with new guns to her arsenal. He hated the nickname but figured it was better than whatever she might have given someone else. So now was the time to seek these "Eyes of the World" that were important to her. That and kill as much of those annoying angels whenever he got the chance. Perhaps Rodin will give him something nice to have later on in his pursuit of Hinata and Turanox.

* * *

/Turanox-Astral Plane/

"You really know how to make enemies don't you Lady Corrin." Turanox told her bluntly as he popped his neck as said princess, Azura, Jakob, Felicia, Lilith in her dragon form, Xakuras, Ixon and Xion looked at him in shock and surprise. "...What?" the Void of Vengeance asked, wondering what was up with the stares.

"You had a human form this whole time?" Azura asked him calmly. "Well yeah, but for some reason I was stuck in that form for some unknown reason and crashed landed in the fortress Corrin was in years ago." he answered. It wasn't that surprising to him, although he was kind of surprised himself when Xion, Xakuras and Ixon; new recruits to the Organization were sent to find him with news of a Heartless Nest in this world. To see Sakura and Ino having Nobody incarnations was quite the twist as well.

"How do I know you won't be a threat to Lady Corrin exactly?" Jakob demanded, in his usual cold tone to anyone not his liege. "Why would I harm the first person who showed me kindness since I crashed in this world? She practically saved my life so I intend to return the favor with interest by aiding her with this situation she's in. I'm sure you know the feeling since she saved you, Jakob." Turanox countered as the butler was actually stunned by the reply. He begrudingly agreed that Turanox intends to return his loyalty to Corrin with utmost priority like how he still does as her butler.

"You're actually going to fight alongside her in this war?" Ixon demanded as Xakuras crossed her arms. "We don't like it, but we were sent to be gauged by you with our performance in this war to see if we make the cut and take out the Heartless thriving here." the pinkette groaned in frustration.

"Heartless?" Corrin asked, unsure what those were. "Beings of darkness born from the hearts of people given form. They seek to return all worlds to darkness, a nightmare world similar to Nohr's...natural wildlife." Turanox explained as Jakob can picture a few terrifying types of creatures and plant life hostile to people and magnify it tenfold.

"You mean those creatures at the plaza besides those invisible soldiers?" Corrin asked as the group of Nobodies nodded their head. "What brought you people here then?" Azura asked. "Technically I fought some Keybearer in-between worlds, heard your song which crippled my powers, gave me a nasty injury and crash landed in Nohr. A coincidence on my part." Turanox mused as Xion took over from there. "We were sent to find him since he was missing, to use the upcoming war to test and see if we're worthy of the Organization we work for, and clear out a nest of Heartless that's growing somewhere in this world." she added in.

"If I may," Lilith spoke, the small Astral Dragon gesturing out of the castle walls. "There is reported sightings of these creatures you've spoken of in the Astral Realm. Not many mind you, but they have been known for picking fights with me when I defend the castle." she mentioned as Turanox cupped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "It's decided, Xakuras, Ixon and Xion will aid you in the war to increase their capabilities as warriors. I on the other hand have some important research that will aid you in bringing peace you've sought...that is if you'd allow us to stay." he requested.

"What!? Why would we-!" Xakuras covered Ixon's mouth before she began protesting and the pinkette decided to speak it logically. "He's our superior in terms of rank, and he has the right to make us nothing if we cause problems for the Organization...!" she hissed quietly, letting the implications of a fate worse than death echo in Ixon's mind as she calmed herself.

"So...?" Turanox asked, acting as if Ixon hadn't made an attempt of protesting. "Thank you! The more help the better, especially from a good friend like you." Corrin smiled as Turanox sighed softly. "Ixon, Xakuras, Xion! We're going to scout the area for these Heartless and see what you three are made of. I want to see your abilities on this trial run if you want to get out on the battlefield, now move!" he barked as the three girls saluted him as the four left the castle to investegate the Astral Plane.

"Well then, allow me to prepare some tea for you Milady." Jakob offered as Felicia began exploring the new castle their liege owned while Azura had a skeptical look in the direction Turanox and the three new recruits went.

"Shannaro!" Xakuras shouted as she swung her scythe, decapitating several Soldier Heartless in the process. "That makes twelve!" she announced as a Shadow leapt from behind, only to have a dagger impaled in its forehead and dissipating. "Eleven." Ixon growled. A series of fireballs flew past Turanox's head as several more Heartless were slain. "Fourteen." Xion plainly told them as Turanox noted that the girl still had her hood up the entire time and was only saying the number of Heartless she had slain when she's over either Ixon or Xakuras.

"Well then, looks like you three _are_ adequet for the job. Compliments on your mentors for training you properly." Turanox stated as the three sat down to take a breather. "That was exhausting..." Ixon spoke up in-between pants. "We're on active duty and had to...pull...our weight into this..." Xakuras agreed. Xion remained quiet as Turanox gazed up to the sky, noticing it was getting dark here in the Astral Plane as he noticed the stars out, including the ones that made the constellations.

"Hmmm...Perhaps Hermaeus Mora will have clues to it..." he muttered to himself, feeling the memories of the Yang counterpart Tenryu flow in his mind of the Demon of Knowledge. An irreplacable ally that his Yang other tricked into being an eternal ally with promises of countless worlds holding knowledge he sought. Now that he himself was in a world with knowledge the Daedric Prince does not have, he could be called here and collect with endless delight. The plus side to Tenryu's action is that Turanox himself will now be able to acquire the sought out knowledge and secrets himself thanks to the Dragonborn.

As he mused on it, he failed to notice the very faint footsteps of someone behind him until he felt their presence near him. Swiftly turning, he was face to face with Azura of all people and he felt really uncomfortable around her. "...Hello Azura," he politely greeted her as she bid her silent greeting as well. It was rather akward for the two before Turanox cleared his throat, "Look, I'm...sorry about our first meeting." he apologized, a bit flustered as he scratched the back of his head out of habit. "That was inappropriate and it violated your privacy like that. I have no excuses."

"It's all in the past." she replied with her eyes closed, but if one were to look closer they would see her cheeks a little red at the recollection. "But it does help make me feel better now that there's another who understands me a bit more."

"Well I'm sure you and Lady Corrin will be even closer friends once we show her the truth. Having someone you can trust and believe in you like her will do you wonders." Turanox smiled. He recalled his former self having that charm, and what made his friends in his former life so loyal to each other. "I believe so too." Azura replied, a fond smile on her lips as she began to know the real Turanox instead of his draconic form.

"Ugh, I'm so sore..."

"I want to take a bath..."

"..."

"Looks like I have to take them back now. Rookies..." the Void of Vengeance sighed with mild exhasperation and a small shake of his head. That was when Azura sang a small song and everyone felt rejuvinated by it. _"Always an interesting piece of magic a song can naturally do..."_ he thought as he helped the three girls up and escort them back to the castle with Azura aiding him.

Once the three were sent to the hotsprings, Turanox isolated himself under a cherry blossom tree and laid there with his eyes closed. "Turanox?" Corrin's voice cutting through the silence. The Nobody opened his eyes and turned his gaze at her and nodded his head, signaling he was listening to her. "Is it possible to...control my dragon blood?" she asked, presenting the dragonstone she held. "Control is an illusion created by humans to make themselves look supreme Milady." Turanox spoke, getting up and give her a knowing look.

"You carry dragon blood in you, and its nature is a part of you. Your human blood carries compassion, love, and emotion, while the dragon blood coursing from your lineage holds power, instinct, and domination. Those of mixed blood must not seek control over the other half, but harmony." he lectured her as Corrin looked at her dragonstone. "I'm...afraid. Afraid I will lose my dragonstone one day and go on a rampage like at the plaza." she told him, gripping her stone tightly like it was her lifeline.

"Worry not Corrin, you must commune with your other half, the dragon other residing within you and come to terms with who you are, what your are, and where you both will go in life. Even I have come to terms with my own dragon blood and must balance myself between my human and dragon form, else I remain incomplete. To keep one side over the other will cause a rather...unpleasant scenario." Turanox assured her, while inwardly wincing at the last time he refused to balance out his dragon blood's nature. It was an incident he would rather forget and never tell a soul about.

"Can you teach me how to commune with her?" Corrin asked while Turanox softly smiled. "Very well, but its best to do so after a well deserved rest. I bid you goodnight Corrin." he said. "Good night Turanox, and thank you!" Corrin smiled softly.

Corrin and Turanox achieved C-Rank Support!

* * *

"Again Sakuya!" Aqua encouraged as she deflected the bokken with her Keyblade. Sakura flew into a series of slashes, each one getting fast while the Keyblade Master studied her movements. "Stop using standards slashes, improvise with your magic!" Aqua told her, causing the girl to narrow her eyes as a fireball manifested at her will and launched itself at Aqua whom merely deflected it with her Barrier. Sakuya was in the air in a downwards swing while Aqua blocked it, looking impressed. "You're destroying my focus, good. Distractions are important when facing opponents who have no honor in combat." Aqua complimented as Sakuya took a breather. "Training like this...is even harder than I expected." the daughter of Turanox noted as she swiped a bead of sweat off her brow.

"He was like this to me in my time, but his training rewarded me well in my time in the Realm of Darkness." Aqua told her, a soft laugh escaping her lips. "Honing one's mind against many forms of suffering made it possible to cope with the isolation in that place. Hardening your heart in danger is vital so you do not lose control of yourself, else you lose everything. You must not lose yourself in heart, or the Darkness will consume you." she explained as a phantom walked in.

 **"Wise council Aqua, truly wise."** the phantom spoke. "Milady." Aqua politely bowed. "So this is one of my little sisters in the future?" Sakuya asked while the phantom looked at her. **"Yes Nee-sama, I am your sister in the future communing to help make sure history is changed so Father can be saved. What is your current skill level at?"** the phantom inquired. "I am currently in the standard levels with the katana, while slowly mastering the basics of magic. Once that's done I'll be honing my knowledge and political skills for the events with the other kindoms of this world." Sakuya answered as the phantom nodded her head.

 **"Excellent, with the progress of the Shinju's growth going as planned, we can retake our stolen futures, and prevent the tragedy from ever happening. Especially since our eldest siblings are now alive in this new timeline."** the phantom announced, surprising both Sakuya and Aqua with that. "ELDEST SIBLINGS?!"


	13. Fragmented Passage: Devil of TSAB

Cypher Naruto leapt back from the sudden attack, looking up to see the one responsible for it. Brown hair and twin tails, blue eyes, wielding a familiar staff known as Raising Heart, Cypher Nanoha Takamachi stared down with him with sad eyes. "So, another Heavenly King seeks to stop me? Ichigo Kurosaki tried-and failed. What make you think that you can stop me?" he demanded. "Naruto-san, I know we weren't friends when you were first crowned as a fellow Heavenly King, but I believed you were capable of great things. So why did you destroy your home and the people within it?" Nanoha asked.

"Home? Home is where the heart is Nanoha, and I destroyed Konoha for its betrayal to my clan. They butchered them like animals Nanoha-LIKE ANIMALS!" Naruto snarled, pure hatred in his voice as his iris turned black and his pupils slit red, looking demonic in appearance as his voice began to alter. **"My own godfather sold me out to the Wicked Gods because I refused my supposed calling as a shinobi-a child soldier for a village of overglorified mercinaries when I joined the Knights of Camelot. He deliberately hid the fact the plague was in one of Nione's bio-engineering labs, causing many brave people...Sasuke, Sakura and even Kuzunoha-san to sacrifice themselves to stop its release. I was forced to become a source of humanity's evil by Deus, causing Naruto Uzumaki from other worlds and timelines to be hunted and tortured by the citizens of Konoha and in turn make them into the monsters they didn't want to become. While you were busy playing hero against my mother and ignoring your fellow King's crisis, billions of innocent lives-their extiguished souls are on your hands!"** Naruto sneered as Nanoha's horrified expression.

She didn't know her fellow Heavenly King suffered this badly, nor the fact now that in the Multiverse, the person known as -Naruto Uzumaki- is now a calamity killing billions of people in each possible world and timeline. He was right, she could have investigated this crisis earlier and prevented this, but Kushina was a major threat to the Cyphers in her insanity. **"Tell me Nanoha, was it worth fighting against my mother while innocent lives were being purged by the second in another world where even your normal counterparts live, as they fail to stop the Naruto inhabiting those worlds?"** he had asked as Nanoha gripped Raising Heart in her hand.

Despite not knowing him, he knew of her in great detail. He was pushing her buttons, working on her own helplessness and guilt and she knew it. He was truthful to the point it hurts, she could almost feel the pain of losing close friends and loved ones to corrupted versions of Naruto in the Multiverse from her counterparts. "Why are you still here? You had your revenge, why kill and destroy more?" she asked, cautiously readying her staff. **"I am betrayal. My heart was stolen from me, and turned against my will as the source of all evils in the world made me into a monster you people feared. All because of the Dark Prophecy Jiraiya unwittingly set in motion in his vain attempt of preventing it."**

Now Nanoha recalled _that_ prophecy well; a dark prophecy of the Cyphers they thought would never come to pass.

/Verse 1\

 _The unending flow of time shall be altered, two Cypher Souls shall be bound as one. Greatness awaits as a new era shall rise. But it shall not last for a betrayal so deep will corrupt the soul, in turn destroying the heart as a monster of no remorse shall rise. The Fallen King shall bring forth an end to all hope in a spiralling bloodbath.-Lucina, Forseer of Future Pasts_

She had read that verse so many times, unsure if it was just a tale to scare rookie Cyphers into behaving or a real warning. But when Naruto Uzumaki, the ones who've inherited the role as Child of Prophecy are alarming in their nature. She recollected there must be a proper balance when there are paths in the prophecies...In one timeline Canon Naruto saved the world and brought peace, but the other role was unfulfilled and forgotten. "Nione..." she breathed out in realization.

Reports of the Genesis Devourer's experimentations with Canon Naruto's blood to create a living weapon of destruction and succeeded when one of his Homonculus became Cypher and had been dealt a bad hand with life, it can create the very one whom can end the world.

 **"My mother is dead, my father killed, my sister suffering from inhumane experimentations before dying...but Boruto and Himawari's death were the last straws. Especially when Jiraiya murdered my children in front of me."** Naruto spoke, his voice colder than a stone in winter, and eyes with a hatred so deep it was like witnessing hell on earth. **"No parent should ever have to bury their own child..."** Nanoha didn't know what to say, such emotional pain destroys the heart, makes people do things they never would do before. Naruto...Naruto was completely without a heart.

Groans echoed the area as Fallen Narutos from failed worlds and timelines gathered towards their Cypher counterpart, holding up canisters with light emitting from them.

[Master, sensing countless souls in canisters!] Raising Heart warned her as Nanoha backed up as Naruto smiled darkly. **"My loyal comrades who've lost it all like I have brought me tribute. Human souls aren't that valuable as they were when gods reigned them like the sheep they are-So their quality must be made up with quantity."** Nanoha didn't like the implications, and she knew he was a Noble Cypher, earning the privelege of Soul Devouring by the Wheel of Fate. "Naruto, don't do this, your family wouldn't want you to become a monster!" she begged him as Naruto gave her a glare. **"Don't you dare speak for them! You don't know them like I did, and I know my mother would approve of me bringing justice towards you Cyphers for turning your back on us!"** he snarled before grinning sinisterly.

 **"Revenge is best delivered cold, since you took on my mother, I thought you might know the pain of losing your first parents as well."** he told her as the other Narutos opened their canisters, as billions upon billions of souls were devoured by Cypher Naruto as he began to glow and grow. Nanoha realized the implications, her first parents...her original human parents back in the world she orignally came from before she became a Cypher were...

The shadow towered over her as smoke surrounded her. **"So ends the human race across many worlds."** it spoke as Nanoha looked around. **"The future is built upon the past...But your kind shall never see it."** She saw a single eye staring at her, twice the size of an adult as she felt cold sweat drip down her face. **"Your mother and father...are dead, tiny one."** the nightmare before her confirmed as it raised its head. Nanoha raised her staff and began chanting an aria of her strongest spell as the beast laughed at her foolish attempt to stop him. **And now it is your turn..."** the dragon spoke, slowly opening its massive maw, " **...to DIE!"**

"...Starlight Breaker!" Nanoha roared out with fear and anger as a bright light consumed them both.

* * *

 **Next Time: Clash of Demons**


	14. Fragmented Passage: Clash of Demons

"Starlight Breaker...!" Nanoha roared out as her ultimate spell flew into the massive dragon's maw as an audible explosion erupted from its belly as it burped up whisps of magical energy. **"Is that all, Lyrical Shojo?"** the dragon sneered as Nanoha could only widen in shock at how Naruto was able to best the attack like it was nothing. **"I am the Scourge of God, no mortal, beast, even powerful magic users like yourselves are capable of defeating me! Now Nanoha, die in agony like I did your parents!"** Naruto snarled as he exhaled a breath of devastation upon her.

Nanoha immediatley focused her power into defensive barriers as the collision sent her crashing into the ground as she was still standing, unharmed. But Naruto's monsterous form was merciless, as it began smashing its fists against her barrier, laughing with sadistic glee. " **Give up! Your days are numbered like Kurosaki's! All sentient life will perish!"** Naruto mocked her as the ground was changing with each blow he inflicted against her barrier.

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha countered, her spell colliding with the dragon's massive fist as black bleed seeped from the wound she made on its fingers. She realized that Naruto had fallen to the deep end, one of those that needed special bonds in order to maintain standard morals. Ever since Jiraiya backstabbed his own godson and was the result of Naruto's own family being killed in front of him, insanity was left in those eyes. "Tell me Naruto, why destroy humanity?!" she pleaded as she loaded her cartrige as Raising Heart consumed them en mass as she took aim.

 **"Why not? Humans are pitiful creatures, leeching off the planet and each other like the parasites they are. They are arrogant into thinking they are gods and can control others with the power they wield. They are nothing but black sheep that have tainted the precious cycle of life with their tampering. Besides, they relish in their own destruction once the end nears."** Naruto answered, the dragon's lips curling into a toothy smile. **"Do not try to say they don't. Across time and space, people have sought to bring forth mankinds end in an attempt for salvation. Remember this Nanoha, in order for there to be creation, destruction must come first-the absolute nature of the universe. They pray for mankind's own destruction, and I agree that it is the means to peace that Jiraiya spoke of."** he challenged her as Nanoha realized his insanity was off the charts if he's spewing such things.

"No! The peace Jiraiya-san believed in was that people would put aside their differences and connect with each other!" Nanoha shot back as she fired a powered up Divine Buster at one of his wings, creating a decent hole in it as Naruto began cutting off her magically created road.

 **"Yes, and they will. Once they all die, they will no longer be bound by the tempations of the flesh. Money will be worthless, their ranks in power meaningless, the hunger to sustain their own needs gone. That is the way to peace Nanoha, for mankind to find peace, they must embrace Death. Be free from the flesh, transcend beyond to the unknown were no one can ever harm each other and be together with those they've lossed. Peace will come, and I shall usher it for all of humanity."** the dragon answered her with absolute conviction in his voice as he backhanded her into several buildings.

 _"He's going to commit genecide! But he can't fully destroy humanity, it would take destroying the Multiverse to do so!"_ Nanoha thought as she shook her head to clear her mind before realizing what Naruto was planning when she thought that.

 **"I see you catch on pretty quick White Devil."** Naruto grinned as he casually flapped his wings, creating a twister that was destroying buildings and vehicles, dragging innocent people into it as Nanoha watched in horror. **"Earth Prime is on my list, and I need to slay the other Heavenly Kings to prevent them from uniting against me and ruin my mission. So Earth Demon, you will disappear!"** Naruto bellowed as the great dragon began charging energy in its body as its dorsal spine began to glow ominously with the sound of crackling heat.

 _"If he destroys Earth Prime, we're all done for!"_ Nanoha thought as she knew she couldn't hold back anymore and _kill_ Naruto instead of defeating him. "Sacred Mode Activate!" she cried out as she began to gain new bits of armor to her Barrier Jacket. Nanoha quickly reloaded her cartrige as she began to aim and focus as much power she can into this one attack. She could feel the strain from using this much intense magic already cracking her bones.

"Divine..."

 **"Photon Calamity!"**

"-Buster!"

The two attacks collided with each other, both sides refusing to give up as a deadlock was created between the two. The colliding energies began to build up as the clashing powers created an expanding sphere that consumed Naruto, Nanoha, and the city they fought in as a massive shockwave tore the land in a great cataclysm. Nanoha's Barrier Jacket took a good portion of damage as Naruto was in his human form, slightly worn as he looked irritated.

"You really want to push me, don't you White Devil? Very well then, out of respect of your skills with magic, I'll use _my_ magic." Naruto growled as small motes of golden light began to appear from around them, being absorbed by Naruto.

"Magic? That's impossible, he has no chakra, so he can't use his ninja magic!" Nanoha gasped in shock as Naruto laughed like he heard the best joke in his life.

"Nanoha, we're Cyphers, capable of learning _anything_ if we put our minds to it. So as a treat, you'll see what magic I've learned before the Betrayal." he told her "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far. Bathe me in your light, and crush my foes with thy might!" Naruto chanted as he gained a golden aura around him.

[Master, target's stats have drastically increased! Analysis of data on magic is classified as Star.] Raising Heart reported as Nanoha widened as she recalled a certain magical girl whom was her senior that wielded that type of magic. "Sakura Kimimoto was your teacher!?" Nanoha exclaimed in suprise as Naruto smirked.

"Naturally," he answered as he popped a few bones into place as he got into a stance.

He hovered, his presence shaking the very air as he charged at her. Before she could even blink, a fist collided with her stomach and a knee to the face while his other hand grabbed her by the pig tails as he pulled hard and swung her into the ground hard, making a crater in its wake. Four pink spheres hovered over Naruto and they charged at him, causing an explosion as Nanoha recovered and gained some distance from her opponent.

"Bind!" she commanded as Naruto was restrained by magical restraints as he eyed them curiously. That was when Nanoha appeared in front of him, aiming Raising Heart right in his face. "Divine Buster!" she shouted as she fired her spell point blank as smoke swallowed Naruto from the attack. A few seconds passed when Naruto's hand bursted through and grabbed Raising Heart and pulled at it, causing Nanoha to go forward as Naruto headbutted her, hard.

Nanoha staggered, holding her head in pain as Naruto forcefully ripped the restraints as he kicked her. "Foolish of you Nanoha, you cannot stop what the gods set in motion for humanity. My actions will redeem mankind of sin, and grant them salvation. I will fulfill both wishes Jiraiya and the gods sought for." he told her as Nanoha glared at him, blood dripping from her forehead as she gripped Raising Heart with a determined look in her eyes. "I see...I shall give you despair then." he muttered as he flew to the sky as his aura grew stronger.

"I've got only one shot, and the magic in the air is perfect for this. Please work..." Nanoha prayed as she began to gather residue magical energy in the area for her attack. "Gather, shimmer of stars." she recited from memory alone.

"Ancient light of stars, I beseech you from afar." Naruto began citing as a sphere of light the size of a thumbnail grew in his cupped hands. "Take this dragon's might, so victory is promised in this fight. Shine upon us strong and bright, and scorch all with your light." he continued reciting as it began to grow faster in size as it was soon the size of a three story building.

Both opponents glared at each other, each determined to win this fight and reach their goal.

"Starlight Breaker!"

"Heaven-Scorching Light of Destruction!"

The clash of two stars, one of magic energy and one of light itself clashed for supremacy. Both attacks refusing to bend as the resulting explosion shook the planet they were on as Naruto grinned and Nanoha gapped as the light consumed them. Unaware of a third person watching from afar.


End file.
